


Break The Silence

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I Tried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, futuristic AU, i am not, i don't know how to tag, sifi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Chan finally sees no other chance to rebel against the system, even though he knows that he can get into trouble once again, losing the person he loves a second time. But he has to risk it!Felix ha no clue what the strange package in front of his house is meant to be, but when he follows the clues it leads him to a conspiracy he never wanted to be part of. (SiFi!Au, Futuristic!AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay because the Trailer left me shook and I saw this post by @straykdays , I thought why not take part, even though Idk if multiple parts stories are allowed and there are already so many amazing posts. I wanted to write this anyway, so here we go! Enjoy!

> you’re a Glitch. you’re not like the Others. we need TO rebel. I’ll Meet you todAy, Lee feLix.

Felix looks at the small piece of paper in his hands. What are those words supposed to mean? It doesn’t make sense at all. And who writes notes these days anyway. Probably a prank that some guys from school play on him.

The young boy is sick of all this. School is already hard enough, but the other children that love to humiliate you are just the “cherry” on top. And the adults won’t even do something about bullying. >It’s good for the process of growing up because it helps children to stand up for themselves and it helps them to make important experiences.<

Felix isn’t the main victim of the bullying at school, probably because he always acts like he doesn’t care. Still, it’s annoying and the boy doesn’t understand why people are even so cruel.

But there is something about the note and the small package that doesn’t want to leave Felix’s mind. He is probably just hoping that something exciting may happen in his life.

After some time of thinking, Felix decides to open the package anyway. There could be one of those colour bombs in it, that ruin your white cloths or some other stuff of this kind. Would it be worth it just, because he is nosy?

Just starting by the way the package is wrapped, is unlike it would be for a prank. It’s too suspicious. The paper that’s it wrapped in is colourful and looks like an image, but Felix can’t make out what it exactly is.

So his curiosity gets the better of him and Felix slowly unwraps the object.

He counts on being scared by a loud noise any minute. He just thought something will happen.

But nothing does happen. After a few layers of paper and object falls on the youngers bed. It’s a watch.

But one Felix has never seen before.

Looking at the watch, Felix remembers that his grandfather had told him about watches when he was younger. He described them similar to the one Felix had in front of him. It was a digital watch, but the ones that are used now, have holographic features and are more like used as phones, TV, and computers than for looking at the time. Holographic clocks are all over the city, you always know what the time is.

Felix looks at the small display next to the door, besides showing the temperature, who is currently at home, when his family will be home, where they are also the time. It’s 6:01 p.m. currently, but the strange watch definitely shows 5:29. And Felix could swear it was 5:30 the last time he checked.

Keeping his eyes on the watch, Felix sees after some time how the digits changed again. 5:28.

Wait that’s not how a watch is supposed to work!

And again after a minute, it switches down again. Is it a countdown? Felix is confused, why would someone send him an old watch, with a countdown, especially one that ends in more than five hours, exactly when it’s half past eleven.

Felix reads the note again. Does the clock show when he is supposed to meet that person? Why is he even trying to solve this riddle, he should report this and go on with his life.

But he is too curious. Who wants to meet him and why?

Meeting that person isn’t a good idea, maybe it’s a test or something. Felix is twisted, he has no idea what he should do.

In the end, he decides for solving the riddle, it doesn’t mean he has to meet that person.

Getting in front of his laptop, Felix quickly disconnects with his current account. It’s something he has learned pretty soon. When he had been younger he wanted to read books and watch movies that were illegal, so he learned how to trick the system and do something on the laptop without being logged in.

If someone would have checked his laptop and checked for any illegal stuff they would easily find something. Felix isn’t that good with all the tech stuff. But no one has ever suspected anything.

At first, he searches for how to solve a hidden message, but there aren’t any helpful results. He checks the note again.

There is something odd about the sentences the person has only written some as capital letters. Maybe that’s the trick.

G-O-T-O-I-M-A-L-L

Felix has never heard a word similar to that, but searching for it won’t hurt.

He get’s a few results, but nothing that can help him, or would make sense. Maybe the letters aren’t in the right order, or he has to leave one out. There are thousands of possibilities.

Felix starts with crossing the G out. But OTOIMALL leaves no results, so he goes on.

He is at the letter I, already frustrated he types in the word. GOTOMALL.

And there it is, one result.

 

 Chan looks at the holographic clock, on the display. They have two hours left. Will they all make it? Mabey all this was a mistake! What if one of them tells the police. Chan trusts them, but he is still a little anxious.

Probably not because of the whole situation. Will he come? Will he see him again? The thoughts are racing through his head and like always when he thinks of the other young man his heart starts to race and his stomach gets all tingly.

But even when he decides to come, they can never get to what they had. Chan destroyed it. But he hasn’t really had another chance. It was the best for him. Chan only tried to protect the boy he loves. He wanted to save him. He always wanted the best for Kim Woojin.

“I didn’t believe it at first, though it’s some sick joke…or a trap.”

Chan shoots up turning around pointing his gun at the young man that had enters the room, quietly.

“It’s really you.”

Slowly taking his gun down, Chan can’t keep a smile from his lips. Woojin is here, the first one to solve the riddle. He had always been smart.

“Woojin!” Chan takes a step closer to the other, wanting to hug him desperately, making sure he is okay after all these years.

But instead of a welcoming hug, he feels a sharp pain on his left cheek. Woojin hit him.

“You bastard! I thought you’re dead! All those fucking years!” Woojin grabs his collar, looking straight into Chan’s eyes, anger and disappointment clear on his face.

The younger doesn’t know what to say.

“Why did you do it? You left me alone! You broke my heart…” The last part is barely a whisper, Woojin can feel tears form and he hates himself for it. He had cried too many nights because of Chan.

Letting go of the other Woojin turns around wiping away the tears, hoping the other didn’t see them.

“I’m sorry…”

The older laughs, but it sounds dry, not like the genuine laugh Chan always loved.

“Why are you back?”

“We have to do something…”

“Not this again!” Woojin cuts him off, facing him again, already tired of the conversation.

“You believed in it.”

“I believed in you.” That takes Chan off guard. What does Woojin mean?

“Why do you need me, Chan?”

“You’re the only one who is left of…”

“I see.” Again the older cuts him off. He doesn’t want to hear their name. Woojin doesn’t want to reopen all those wounds.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Chan is surprised that Woojin is giving in so quick.

The older only nods.

“But if you plan on pulling the same stunt like five years ago, you’ll really die this times. By my hands.”

“Got it” Chan gulps, hating the awkward tension between them, but what did he think? That they would make up and get together again. He is a fool. A fool for Kim Woojin.

“I guess I’m not the only one who got a package.”

“Yeah, if all of them make it we’ll be nine.”

Woojin scoffs.

“Than let’s wait for them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part! I figured there will be more than ten, so we have a few more to go XD. Anyway, not that much focus on the ships yet. Sorry! Hope you all still enjoy.

He shouldn’t do this. This is the worst idea he ever had. But of course, Felix has to be nosy and follow this damn riddle. Goto mall. He would have never guessed that it’s really one of the old malls in Seoul.

Like all malls and most public places, the underground mall was closed for years. It’s not allowed to be at “bad” places like that. Felix had never understood why it’s a bad thing, but you learn to not question the rules. At least in public.

Maybe that’s why Felix is here. He had always hated the system.

Still, he is at the entrance of a freaking closed mall. An underground mall. Is there anything creepier. Maybe you can't even go in there. He had heard that parts of the subway next to the mall have collapsed.

Felix looked at the watch he still had, half an hour than the countdown is over. But what will that mean?

He get's out the paper, the package has been wrapped in. It's a movie poster. Felix was surprised to see something like that. Movies weren't a thing anymore. At least movies like that, especially if they are from another country.

Ant-man. That's what is written on the poster. But for some reasons all letters are crossed out beside the A and the M.

Felix doesn't get the whole thing.

Still, he puts his "freedom" at risk. The curfew has passed since hours. He had to sneak out hoping his parents wouldn't notice. Besides that, he disabled his bracelet, or an alarm would have gone off.

He only has an old watch a strange movie poster, a light and the knowledge that he should meet someone in less than 30 minutes and that at a creepy, maybe even dangerous place.

But he has come so far, there is no going back. Felix goes around the barrier, successfully tricking the old alarm system.

He enters the mall, feeling chills run down his spine.

It's dark and he can see nothing. Turning on the lighter, he goes to the first steps looking through the expenses. Seeing many different things covered with dust.

How should he find the place now? Where do they meet?

Going ahead looking at everything, Felix notices a certain shop. It sells a lot of movies. Most of them are illegal now, so they became uninteresting to people and were left here.

Maybe that's where the poster id from.

Slowly Felix enters the shop, creating a cloud of dust, making it hard to breathe. He coughs and tries to get fresh air. This all is a bad idea?

Thre is nothing special in this shop. When Felix is about t leave he notices a blue light next to a door in the back of the shop.

When he approaches the door, he sees a small display next to the metallic door.

"Please enter the password." He reads out loud. What password. And what is modern technology doing in an old mall anyway? Is this another clue?

But he doesn't know the password.

He points the lighters to the door, looking for any clues, but besides an old sign that says "Do not enter" there is nothing.

Felix has only fifteen minutes left. There had to be a clue.

The young boy looks at the note he got again. But there is nothing else he can think of.

Why is he, even so, keen on solving the puzzle, this all can make him go to jail after all. His parents would be so disappointed.

Felix gets angry at himself for coming here, but also for not being able to solve this.

Only ten minutes left.

He hates countdowns. They just make everything worse. This pressure is annoying.

“Come on! What password.” He knows that asking won’t get him anywhere. He looks around again. He searches for any clues, through the shelves. There has to be something.

But when he gets back to the door he has only five minutes and no idea.

He clenches his fist, burying it in his pocket, feeling the poster against his hand.

He pulls the paper out looking at it again. Ant-Man.

Wait! Is this a clue?

Felix reaches forward typing in the two letters.

Wrong password. Two tries left.

What, he only has limited guesses?

Felix's mind runs wild, there has to be more. He thinks of everything he found out. Goto mall. Wasn’t there one letter that didn’t work.

The I.

>I AM<

Again Felix tries the words but it’s a miss again.

One try left.

“Just open!”

Felix jiggles the doorknob, banging on the door.

He has no idea. There is no clue left. He leans his head against the cold metal, giving up. He has only two minutes left.

Looking up again, about to leave defeated, his gaze is on the sign.

“Do not enter.” But besides the NOT the other words are barely visible anymore, destroyed b the rust.

This is his last chance, so why not give it a try.

I AM NOT

Password correct. You can enter now.

"Yassss," Felix screams in triumph, looking at the door, but the metal doesn't move a bit.  Felix reaches forward, but he isn't able to open the door.

"Are you serious." He shouts, disappointed and frustrated. All that for nothing?

Felix is about to give up, when he notices the small light, coming from one of the shelves, or more like from behind one of the shelves.

Of course, it's more difficult than to just open a door. The boy quickly runs to the shelf, finding a hidden door.

The small hall he enters isn't like the rest of the mall. There is no dust and trash. It's clean and looks more like this time.

Finally, he comes into a big room, facing eight other boys who sit around a table, in a heated discussion.

"The time is over."

"I really thought he would make it."

Felix takes a few steps closer, irritated that no one noticed him yet.

"Hey..."

All heads wipe around to him.

"I knew you would solve it!" One of the boys that had spoken before came to greet him.

"I'm Bang Chan, but you can also call me Chris."

Felix didn't know what to say. That guy knows his name already.

"Take a seat." Chan shows him to an empty place next to one of the other's and starts to introduce them.

"Now, that we are complete. Let's begin!"

That's insane! Chan's ideas are insane. They will all be imprisoned or worse for that. Not that Felix had never had the thought to rebel before, but he never imagined of really doing it.

Hyunjin seemed to be the same opinion. The boy had been looking angry the whole time.

"So we should put our lives at risk, for your plan." His gaze was on Chan, who tries to smile at the younger.

"No one is going to get hurt."

Hyunjin scoffs.

"Like five years ago."

And again the conversation is at a point Felix isn’t able to follow anymore, but no one besides Woojin did.

"You don't know what happened five years ago," Woojin tells Hyunjin.

"Oh...and you do?"

The older can't reply to that.

"Seriously. You don't have to be part of this. Be a coward and go back to your home. I don't care." Seungmin sais to Hyunjin. Felix doesn’t like the tension, he has the feeling they would punch each other any minute.

"What has a rick jerk like you even to worry about?" Hyunjin shoots back.

"You live with your high parents right? That life has to be so easy."

Felix figures that Hyunjin lives at an education home. Not many parents keep their children, many give them away so they can be raised to be good humans. Felix is one of the "lucky" whose parents have enough money to look out for a child and pay for the education.

The young boy doesn't know how many of the boys that gathered here are from education homes but he guesses most of them.

"I might have rich parents, but do you know how it is when they expect you to be the best in school and become a doctor or teacher one day?" Seungmin clenches his fists looking at Hyunjin.

"I guess we all know how that is. To be trapped in this system. That's why we need to stick together and do something!"  Chan looks at each and every one.

 "I don't want you to make a decision now. If you want to help, then come back when your watch will have a countdown again."

"Oh...I made my decision. I won't work with you." Hyunjin spats the words right at Chan, looking the other dead in the eyes.

 "I'll never work with you." With that Hyunjin stands up, leaving.

"I guess we will go too."

"We will think about it!"

Minho and Jisung are leaving together and one after the other goes out of the secret door Felix had come through.

"Why did you want him to join too?" Woojin is still there and Felix can tell that he knows Chan for a very long time.

"Hyunjin?"

Woojin nods.

"They're similar, you know. They have the same brave spirit."

Felix is confused who are they even talking about. Who is Hyunjin similar too? Has that something to do with why Hyunjin seems to hate Chan so much?

"Mhm...I really hope you know what you're doing here, Chan. We will meet again when the countdown is over."

"When the countdown is over."

With that Felix and Chan are alone in the big room, filled with many displays and furniture.

"You're not going home?"

Felix is startled at the sudden question.

"This all is just really strange...it happened so fast."

"If you are not sure about this, I won't force you to join," Chan says smiling at the younger boy.

"I know...I have a good life. Sometimes it's hard, but I think my parents try their best. Why did you even choose me."

Chan hesitates before answering.

"You can't remember me?"

Felix is confused. Should he?

"When I saw you the first time, I was mesmerized. I never really considered you to be rebellious. Your folder is completely clean, no small crimes like downloading a movie or a book. Your marks are good, you're more of a quiet kid. At least that's how I pictured you when I choose people to join. But then I saw you in that empty classroom. You were fully in your element. With headphones on, eyes closed you were dancing."

Felix's eyes widen, now he is remembering Chan, who had black hair back then. It was the first and only time he had been caught dancing.

"And when you noticed me, you weren't scared that I would tell someone. After that I searched up your folder again, hacking into some systems. Looks like your parents do have a lot of money. Because paying for crimes to be ignored by the police is really expensive. And all you did was reading and listening to music. That's why."

Chan who is walking around while talking is facing Felix again, looking straight at the younger.

"I know that you have so much to say, but this system taught you to shut up. Still, you speak louder than many other people through dancing."

Felix can only stare at the other not able to say anything, to shocked by the words. No one ever has complimented him for dancing. Especially adults hate seeing teens dance because that's nothing that will help you when you're grown. You need a real job.

"I think this team needs you, Felix."

The younger is only able to nod.

"It's getting late you should go back too."

"Yeah...true..."

"Will I see you again, Felix?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three!! Hope you all like it! I know there isn’t so much about the ships yet. But I think slowly it’s heading towards the right directions. Tell me what you think! ^-^ Love you all! <3

Jeongin hurries so he would be able to catch Hyunjin before he left. In his hurry, he nearly falls over a few stairs.

“You should be more careful,” Hyunjin says. He is standing outside the mall.

“You’re still here,” Jeongin states relieved and out of breath.

“I’m not leaving you behind.”

Jeongin smiles at his friend’s statement and together they start their way home to the education home they lived in.

The whole way was filled with silence, but the younger wants to separately ask Hyunjin why he knows Chan. And more important why he seems to hate the older.

Jeongin has only been to the same education home as Hyunjin for two years, so he doesn’t know much about the elders past, especially because Hyunjin hates to talk about it.

“What…” Jeongin isn’t able to finish his question.

Hyunjin looks at him, waiting for the younger to go on.

“What happened between you and Chan?”

The older sighs, he knew this question would come and he decided to tell the truth. Even though, it hurt to think back to what happened.

“Do you remember the scandal that was all over the news five years ago?”

Jeongin nods, he has been young around the time, but everyone has a glimpse of what had happened. Hyunjin takes a deep breath before going on.

“He is the only one that survived. Chan was allowed to live but they didn’t. He didn't.”

 

Felix quietly leaves the room after his conversation with Chan. He feels somehow totally awake and full of energy.

“Will you come back?”

The young boy shrieks, when someone suddenly appears from the shadow. Automatically he takes a step back, tripping over something, falling to the ground. In that process, his sleeve gets caught by something and ripped.

“I didn’t want to scare you.” Someone holds his hand to help Felix to stand up, but he refused to get up by himself.

He couldn’t see who had appeared so sudden because his flashlight is broken because of the fall.

“Damn it.” Felix curses.

The other person turns on their own lighter, helping Felix to make something out in the dark room of the shop.

“Changbin, right?”

He looks at the other boy.

“Yes, and you’re Felix.”

The younger nods. He takes the time to observe the other in the dim light of the flashlight. Changbin has spoken little to nothing during the meeting. He has just sat there, looking at them and listening. Felix was thinking the other was bored, but he wasn’t sure.

“So?”

“What?” Felix doesn’t like how self-confident the other comes over. As if he would know more than the younger.

“Will you come back?”

“Why should I tell you?”

The other chuckles, before walking off and Felix has to follow him, or he would never get out of the mall, he has no light anymore after all.

“I just want to know with whom I’ll work,” Changbin explains while walking.

“You will join?”

“Sure, why not?”

“You seemed bored during the meeting.” Felix is trying to keep up with the other, without tripping again.

“That’s because the other’s were discussing nothing.”

Felix is confused by that statement but decides not to ask questions.

“Are you going to join?”

Felix contemplates if he should tell the older or just say he doesn’t know yet.

“You will see.”

Changbin only chuckles and it kind of makes Felix mad, but he keeps quiet walking next to the other until they reach the top of the stairs.

“See you next time,” Changbin says about to walk off.

“Wait I didn’t say I’ll come back.”

“But you will.”

Felix is getting angry, who does he think he is, a medium? Changbin doesn’t know him. He can’t know what Felix will decide.

“You don’t know me.”

“True. Still, see you.” With that the other turns around and goes away, leaving an angry and startled Felix behind, who watches the flashlight becoming smaller in the distance until he can’t see Changbin anymore.

 

Minho quietly listens to his best friend rambling at how important this is for them and for everyone. Of course Minho does agree partly, but still, he is scared.

Should they really join them?

Going against the system can even be punished with death, or worse. But when Minho sees how much this means to Jisung he knows that he can’t say no. It’s always like this, the other just means too much to him.

“You know. No one should live in education homes. We all should have parents that love and support us.” Jisung has turned around to look at Minho who is slowly following him.

“Everything alright, Minho?” The younger is worried about his friend’s quiet behaviour.

“Yeah. I’m just thinking about it.”

“You don’t want to join?” Minho hates the youngers sad and disappointed look and he knows that in this second he makes his decision.

“Of course I want to. We have to change the system.

"Right!” With that Jisung is already rambling on again. The younger had never understood why his parents didn’t want him and send him off to an education home. Sometimes he cries when one of the leaders or the other kids are mean to him. Minho always stays with him in bed until they fell asleep. He hates nothing more than seeing Han Jisung cry and feel worthless.

That’s why he will join for Jisung. Maybe there is also another reason, but he will never admit it.

One day another child at the education home had caught them cuddling and immediately told an older guy.

Minho had been able to convince them that it was only his fault so they wouldn’t punish Jisung too. He had admitted to them about his feelings for his best friend.

“Loving another boy I wrong. You will learn that.”

He didn’t, whatever they tried, they weren’t able to change his feelings for Jisung. He is still deeply in love with his best friend. At first, he really had tried to push those thoughts aside, but it didn’t work. So Minho started lying to them, so they thought he is >cured<, or whatever they think would happen.

After a while, he had accepted it. The fact that he likes boys or more like one specific boy. It’s not wrong. He knows it now. Maybe that’s what he will fight for. Everyone should get accepted, no matter who they love.

“You’re so quiet today,” Jisung says.

“But it’s okay. Today was a lot to take in.” The younger adds, smiling at his best friend.

“Should we run the last bit, then we will at least get some sleep.” Jisung chuckles when he takes the older’s hand intervening their fingers. Minho nods and they run down the streets, for that short moment feeling free. Like they wouldn’t get back to reality soon.

While Jisung is able to fall asleep after they sneak into their education home successfully, Minho is awake until the morning. His mind is everywhere. And there is this hope blooming in him that maybe his life will finally have a purpose. He will fight for love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Woochan and Changlix storyline is slowly developing! Hope you all like how this is turning out! A big thanks to everyone who reads/gives kudos/comments. Love you all and hope you like this! <3

Felix is still mad. At his parents, but also at Changbin. Because of that idiot, his parents have nearly found out about his night activities. And now he is grounded, which means for their next meeting it will be even harder to get rid of the wristband.

And that all just because his shirt is ripped, it’s not like they don’t have enough money to buy a new one. Whatever for now Felix just has to survive school, then he can focus on other things like Bang Chan and his plan to break the system.

It is lunch break and like always Felix will have to sit alone on some table, eating his meal in silence, but when he gets his order, he spots a familiar person. Changbin.

Felix doesn’t know the older boy. He is at the same school, maybe he can forget yesterday and become friends with the other. A friend would be a good thing, after all, especially one that knows about the meeting at the mall.

Taking his plate, Felix approaches the older’s table, who is sitting with a few other students.

“Can I sit here?”

“No.”

Ignoring the older Felix decides to take a seat anyway. Changbin doesn’t even look up, so he hasn’t recognized him.

“Rude.” One of the girls whispered to her friend. Felix only rolls his eyes, deciding to introduce himself. Firstly he and Changbin don’t know each other officially, secondly, it’s a good way to get the older’s attention.

“I’m Lee Felix.” He says enthusiastically.

But the older only looks up raising an eyebrow, without answering.

“Why don’t you go and sit, with your friends?” One of the other boys suggest.

“He doesn’t have friends.” Someone giggles.

Felix takes a deep breath trying to compose himself, why is the older acting as if they are strangers.

“You’re Changbin, right? It’s nice to meet you.” Again the younger tries his best to stay friendly, but no reaction from Changbin. The older just finishes his meal.

“Look boy. Changbin has no time for tutoring, go find someone else.”

Do they really think he is just here to kiss up to them because he needs tutoring lessons?

“That’s not…”

But he get’s cut off when Changbin gets’s up, walking away without saying a word, his friends following, leaving Felix alone. He can hear students from other tables laugh and turn to him, but he tries to ignore them, silently eating his lunch.

Is that jerk serious? He just tried to be nice to Changbin, they should be a team!

Felix decides that he definitely hates Seo Changbin and that he won’t talk to the older ever again, no matter if they work together or not.

Felix might be used to getting humiliated in front of many other students, but still, it hurts and he feels embarrassed. He might have really thought that he could make a new friend at his school.

Looking at the food in front of him he decides that he definitely isn’t hungry anymore. He will just use the rest of the time to dance, getting his mind off Changbin.

 

Exhausted from the day Woojin, opened the door to his parent’s house, where he is still living. They will come home in two hours, so he has at least a little time to relax. Woojin goes to the kitchen getting himself a bottle of water before heading to his room.

When he entered the light didn’t go on automatically.

“Come on.”

Why is the technology not working? Reaching for the display, the only light source in the room, he tries to turn the lights on. After typing in the password and finally finding the right button, he is yanked back.

A hand goes around to prevent him from screaming, but Woojin knows how to protect himself.

Pushing the stranger back, with his elbow, he is able to turn around, pining the intruder to his bed, landing on top of him.

Woojin is breathing heavily when he realizes, who the intruder is.

“What the fuck, Chan?”

The younger is only looking up from his position on the bed, and Woojin hates that look. Quickly he lets go of the other’s hands and stands up, getting the water bottle he had dropped.

“What are you doing here? My parents could beat  home.”

“I still know there work times.”

Woojin only laughs dryly, before turning around to face the younger. Chan’s blue hair is freshly dyed and looks like five years ago, pitch black. Probably because that colour isn’t that conspicuous.

“How did you get in without making the alarm go off?”

“I know the password,” Chan says simply while standing up, taking the water bottle to take a sip. Woojin doesn’t say anything about it and just rolled his eyes.

“How do you know my…oh.” The older looks at Chan, feeling how he blushes. Why does this have to happen? Trying to compose himself Woojin takes the water bottle back, to drink too.

“It’s still my birth date,” Chan says. “I was really surprised. I thought you would change it after I…”

“After you died? No. I haven’t found the time.”

“Five years is not time enough?” The younger asks, trying to make eye contact but Woojin refuses. He is not doing this now.

“Time enough to forget you?” Woojin words come out harsh, but he doesn’t plan on going easy on the other.

“You were my first love, my first boyfriend. Do you think I just moved on? I’m not like you.” The last sentence is barely a whisper, but Chan hears it. Never has anything hurt as much as this. Of course, he can’t blame the older to think like this. But still, it is losing Woojin again.

“Why do you think I already moved on?” Chan hates how emotional and close to crying his voice sounds, but the other doesn’t seem to notice or care.

Woojin only chuckles.

“Chan. You left me that day. You broke my heart.”

Woojin hates talking about it, he doesn’t want all those feelings to come up again, especially not in front of his ex-boyfriend.

“Why are you here?” The older sights sitting down on the bed, facing Chan, who seems to quickly pull off a neutral face. Maybe Chan didn’t move on? What is Woojin even thinking? It was the youngers decision to leave him five years ago, he chose that.

“I found our first mission and wanted to talk about it with you before I set the countdown for the others.”

“I see. But the next time don’t come here. Got it?”

Chan nods slowly, before telling the other what mission he has found for the team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly we’re getting somewhere. It’s so fun to write this series. Hope you all like it too. Enjoy the fifth part! <3

Chan can’t keep the smile off his face. Each of them is back, no one has refused to come. They will be able to work as a nine-member group. The young man waits until they are all seated and quiet before he starts to talk telling them what he has planned for their first mission.

There is a big event that night and many people will watch it, from middle-class families to really high ones. The event will also be broadcasted and many people will watch it on TV, so through it, it's easy to reach as many people as possible with their message.

"And what message?" Hyunjin asks not really convinced by the plan.

"That's your part of the mission, figure something out that will make people think and question things." Chan tries to stay calm, even though the younger just rolls his eyes. At least Hyunjin isn't complaining working on what they should put out there with the others.

Felix is nervous. Will this work? What will people think? He is standing behind Changbin who is sitting in front of the displays. Like Felix has promised himself not to talk a single word with the older the whole time. He just ignores Changbin.

Woojin, Seungmin and Jisung are the ones that were chosen to speak at the event so Changbin can connect with the monitors there. The company that hosts the party has really bad security systems for their technology, so it's easy for the hacker to manipulate the screens, without anyone catching them. As long as they can get the chips there, he can connect with the monitors.

Chan is currently talking to Woojin, over a headset, getting information at how the mission is going.

"Seungmin and Jisung were able to connect, do you have a signal?" He asks Changbin. The younger nods.

"Woojin will also be finished, just wait a second."

Felix sees how Minho is relieved to hear that his friend is already safe and soon on his way back. When Jisung had volunteered to go with them, Minho had obviously been against it. Felix isn’t sure but from what he has noticed, they are probably a couple. Of course, they wouldn't really show that in public. It's a crime. But he kinda wants to tell the two boys that at least here they can be themselves because no one here minds. Just because the system says it's wrong doesn't mean they are right. Why should love be wrong anyway?

"Woojin is finished too. Can you start now?"

"Of course," Changbin says with a smug smile and Felix only manages to roll his eyes. But to be honest the older is really talented. With some quick movements, he is able to shut the security system down.

"I can take the monitors over now. Are they already on their way?" Changbin hesitates, looking at Chan for approval.

"Yeah, they are. Go on."

Changbin reaches for the display, but suddenly Felix stops them.

"Wait!"

All eyes are on him.

"We should add something to the message."

Jeongin groans in annoyance.

"We already went over it for so many times."

"I know. I think we should just add...a signature."

"A signature?" Changbin asks, but Felix decides to just ignore him.

"That's a good idea! So people know that someone is behind this and also future missions."

Felix nods at Chan's words.

"What name did you have in mind?" Chan asks the younger directly.

Felix hesitates before answering.

"What about...Stary...Kids...?"

Changbin chuckles at that idea and it takes all of the younger’s strength to not slap that smirk from his face. It’s a good name! Can’t that guy leave Felix alone?

“Good. I like it. Add it.” The last part is meant for Changbin and Felix smile, happy that he got the approval form their boss. He turns to the hacker, who looks at him with a raised eyebrow but then just adds their name, without complaining.

They were all waiting for something to happen and Changbin to continue his mission when the older boy suddenly furrowed his brows.

"What is it?" Hyunjin acted disinterested until now, taking his chair to move closer.

"One of the chips isn't connected. I can't get a strong signal anymore." Changbbin tells the other, typing worried on the display.

Chan curses under his breath before talking in his headset.

"Woojin? Have you already left?"

He hums, getting an answer from the older, but Felix can't hear what he says.

"Okay then get back, one of the chips disconnected. Wait I'll ask." Chan lowers the mic, turning his attention to the hacker.

"Which chip did disconnect?"

After Changbin checks the display, he turns to answer.

"I think it's Seungmin's."

Chan nods before giving the information through to Woojin.

"What a surprise the rich prig messed up." Hyunjin snorts, seemingly amused over the other's failure.

"It's probably not his fault, one of the guests could have bumped against the equipment," Changbin says, checking the display again for a connection.

"There it is!" He smiles. "Tell Woojin he should leave, so I can start to stream our message."

"Yeah give him a minute"

The younger nods, all of their eyes on the screen.

"Then let's finish our first mission."

With that the young hacker presses the next button, taking over the screens at the event.

No one says a single word, all eyes are fixed on the screen, not that anyone besides Changbin and Chan even gets what all those stuff means.

"Did it work?" Jeongin breaks the silence.

"Positive," Changbin says. "I'll turn on the news. If they are quick we're already mentioned."

Felix can't keep the smile away when he already sees the reporter in a shocked state.

>Just a minute ago some radical hackers took over the screens at the annual event, celebrating the closure of the borders, to spread a message full of hatred against our beloved system. The police still has to make a statement, but from leaked information, the message was streamed and many people saw it before the live stream could be stopped and the monitors disconnected. It's still not sure who exactly is behind it, but the message was signed with "Stray Kids". This again shows that we're not strict enough with our younger generations. Hopefully, this will help the system to open more education homes, to show our youth that opinions like this are wrong. We will keep you updated.<

After the reporter had ended Changbin closed the news turning to the others.

"Wow, they made a whole news report only for us." A proud smile plays on his lips.

"That guy is an asshole. Radical hackers?"

"But we definitely left an impression."

"They won't forget the name Stray Kids anytime soon." Chan winks at Felix with a wide smile.

Felix knows it was getting late but he wants to stay. They are all back and kind of celebrating their first mission.

He is clinking glasses with all of them, expect Changbin. Felix is still mad at the older.

"Even though you nearly messed up everything...Cheers!" Hyunjin smiles, seeing Seungmin's mad expression.

"I didn't mess up."

"Whatever you say."

Hyunjin just shrugs, making the other even angrier. Something about teasing him was fun, but even Hyunjin knows when he should just leave it for once.

"We will leave now, or we aren't at the education home before the curfew," Minho announces saying goodbye before leaving with Jisung.

Again Felix can’t stop the thought of what a cute couple they are. He kinda wants something like that too. Just someone that loves him and he loves back.

But for now, he has more important things to do.

With everyone leaving Felix decides to also, go home. He told his parents he has a school project but still he can’t be too late, or they will just ask questions.

Walking home Felix is able to pick up some parts of a conversation a couple of friends have.

"I can relate to that so much."

"Yeah, the system is just fucked up. Finally, someone has the balls to step up to them."

"True. But it's really risky."

"What do you mean?"

"My mum told me there was a revolt about five years ago, they could have really changed something many people were agreeing...but..." Felix heard about that too, he was too young at that time to understand it and now no one wants to talk about it.

"What? Say it!"

"They were all killed...there were just around our age, barely adults and the police just murdered them to shut the rebellion down. They used it as a warning for everyone that is against the system."

"One more reason to stop those fuckers. They are brainwashing us."

"Exactly I'm up for a change!."

Felix isn’t able to hear more because they take another turn, leaving him alone. Was that what Hyunjin talked about? Had Chan something to do with the revolt five years ago?

Whatever, Felix is sure that he still doesn't know the whole truth, but maybe he doesn’t want to know all of it. He is not really keen on being on the news next, as a warning sign for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first a big thanks to everyone that takes their time to read this or comment. Thank you so much! Any guess what will happen next? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, their Debut MV is so amazing. I really wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, but I was really tired so you get it now. Anyway, I'm so proud of them!! <3  
> Enjoy!

Their last mission was a complete success. Many people seem to agree with their message and there were even protests. The police quickly ended them, but at least people were getting thoughtful and started to act against the system. It is a small step for a big mission.

Even though Felix parents themselves only got angry about it and are non stop cursing those rebellious teenagers, without knowing Felix is part of them. But like most parents, they don't think he did something wrong. So at least they don’t suspect Felix.

To not let the flame that they started in the people die down, Chan decides that in groups of around two, they should do small missions.

When their leader finds out that Changbin and Felix are attending the same school, he immediately has the idea that they can do the mission together. So now Felix is on his way to meet with Seo Changbin to come up with a small sign to show a message to the people.

The young boy wants to refuse to talk to Changbin, but this situation would kind of make it hard. Especially after the older told him to meet in the evening, handing the younger a small card with an address.

Right now Felix is standing in front of a massive building, he knows that only rich people have the money to rent apartments here. So Changbin is probably still living with his parents. Felix is surprised that in this case the older even dares to invite him. After all his parents could get suspicious.

Taking a deep breath Felix enters the building, taking the elevator to reach the top floor.

There is only one door, which means that Changbin is living in the biggest apartment of the whole building. His parents have to be really rich.

Felix rings the bell, positioning himself so that he can be seen at the camera. He doesn't have to wait long until the door opens and Changbin is standing in front of him. Felix is startled at the older boys appearance. Instead of white, which is the colour people have to wear normally, the other wears completely black cloths.

"When you are done with checking me out, you can come in." Is all Changbin says before leaving an embarrassed Felix, who then quickly follows.

"I would never check you out, I was just confused because of your clothes." Felix tries to explain, but the older only raises an eyebrow.

"It talks," Changbin smirks, leading the other to his room. Felix bites his lips before he can make a sassy reply. They have to work together so it's better to be on the other boy’s good side.

"You parents have to be really rich." The younger says hoping to change the topic, easing the tension.

"They own this freaking building, of course, they are."

Felix doesn't really know what to answer; Changbins parents are some of the richest people in Seoul.

Similar to the rest of the apartment, at least from what Felix has seen, the other's room is really big and looks kind of expensive. Only the newest and best technology.

"Take a seat."

Felix does as told, and sits next to Changbin on his big king-size bed.

No one of them says a word. They only sit in awkward silence, both contemplating how to start a conversation.

"So why did you ignore me the last days?"

The younger was surprised by that question, after all, he wasn't the one that ignored the other at first.

"Why did you ignore me at school."

"Because we shouldn't be seen together. It would be suspicious if we suddenly became friends." Changbin knows that this is at least one reason, but he can't just say the main one. It's not Felix's fault, but the older is just really awkward around people he thinks are cute, which often leads to him ignoring them, at least when they approach him and his panic.

"Oh...I see."

"So why did you ignore me?"

Felix awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"I was kinda mad because you humiliated me in front of the whole school..."

"I see..."

Even though Felix understands that the older had his reasons to be rude, he still doesn't really like the hacker. He is just a little creepy. Who knows what is going on in Seo Changbin's head.

Changbin tries his hardest not to stare at the younger the whole time because that would be really weird. And he doesn't want Felix to think that he is crazy or something.

"So about the mission...I thought we could do some basic vandalizing and hacking. I would just put our message on all the monitors and computers we have at school and you could spray our >name< on the walls...?"

"Yeah...that sounds good."

Again they are sitting in awkward silence, looking everywhere but each other.

"When you don't want to be seen with me, why did you invite me to your home. Won't your parents notice?" Felix asked, trying to ease the tension.

"They are barely home. They work at the other end of the city so I see them around twice a month."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least no one is around, that constantly tells me what to do."

Felix nods understanding what the older means. That's always how it is, with his parents. They are never satisfied and always want him to be the best. He probably should become a doctor. That's not what Felix wants. He loves dancing, but that is just one of his daydreams. But maybe it could become reality with Stray Kids.

"Okay...so I guess I'll see you at school around 1 a.m.?"

"Yeah sure." Changbin wants to ask Felix to stay, but there is no valid reason for the younger to stay. Changbin would just embarrass himself. So all he can do is say goodbye to the other and lead him to the door.

Felix is looking at his work in front of him painted carefully on the wall.

>Stray Kids<

He likes how it turned out. The young boy doesn't know how many of them he has already sprayed in every classroom, but this is the biggest right on the entrance wall.

The first thing everyone will see tomorrow. He can already imagine how angry the principal will be. And Felix is kind of sorry for the students that have to paint over the graffiti, but it's definitely better than lessons.

"Looks good." Felix flinches when Changbin suddenly appears behind him.

"Can you stop sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry."

But the smile on the older's face isn't really convincing that he feels sorry for it.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah, all the monitors will show the message as soon as the electricity is turned on tomorrow...or more like today."

Felix nods.

"You know you could smile for once, we did a good job." The younger didn't mean to say that out loud, but it is already too late.

"I have put on a fake smile all my life. I'm tired of it. I want to genuinely smile. And we just did our job."

Felix doesn't really know what he should say to that and he kind of feels bad for saying it.

"Yeah okay...let's go now, or someone will notice the lights."

Changbin nods and they both leave the school behind, parting after an awkward goodbye, to sneak back home.

It's the first time that Felix sees the principal that angry. The man looks like he will explode any minute, his face red and the veins clear on his forehead. The man should probably calm down or he will get a heart attack.

Some of the teachers seem to be shocked, but he can also see the small smile some of them try to hide.

The students are quiet, mainly because they are scared of what the principal says, but Felix notices that they obviously like their little decoration.

"Shut those fucking monitors down and get me the janitor here asap. If that awful graffiti isn't..." But he wasn't able to end his sentences, because another teacher approaches him, whispering something into the older man's ear. Probably about the graffitis in the classrooms, because the principal is storming off followed by a few teachers. It is hard for Felix not to smile. He is really proud.

Felix looks over Changbin in the crowd of students and for a split moment their eyes meet, but the older immediately looks away. Again Changbin ignores the younger and it kinda hurts Felix, he really has the feeling they were getting along during the mission. But Felix tells himself that it's okay. He doesn't need the older to be his friend, He still has the other Stray Kids. But maybe Changbin is different than the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally another chapter!!! I'm sorry for being so bad at updating. Hope you all still like it! <3

Felix looks at the old watch around his wrist still fifteen minutes left until the countdown will be over. The boy is surprised that he is the first one at their hideout. Not even Chan is here. Felix assumes that he is busy with a mission. The last days they all had multiple missions all over the city spreading their message.

“Hey…” Jisung just entered the room and the younger is surprised to see him without Minho.

“Where are the other’s?”

“Probably a mission.” Jisung nods agreeing with Felix, before taking a seat next to him.

“Where is Minho?”

“He has a mission with Seungmin.” That is surprising, why weren’t Jisung and Minho paired up. Wouldn’t it be logically, after all, they are already a couple.

“What?” Jisung asks seeing the other boys confused look.

“I’m just confused.”

“About what?”

“Why aren’t you and Minho paired up? You’re a couple so…” Felix isn’t able to answer any further, because he is startled by the other’s shocked look when he said the word couple.

“Couple?” Jisung sounds kind of scared, which confuses Felix even more.

“Yeah, obviously. You’re so close and the way Minho looks at you is giving it away.” Jisung only looks more shocked.

“You don’t have to worry. I’m okay with it. I know our society might not accept it, but…”

“We are not a couple.” Felix is cut off by Jisung who finally manages to say something.

The younger is startled by Jisung’s confession. Not a couple. He has been really sure that those two are a thing. It had been obvious. Just the way Minho looks at the other, there had been never any doubt for Felix that the older loves Jisung.

“Oh okay…but it would be fine.”

“Yeah, but no…” Jisung stutters, kind of uncomfortable with how their conversation goes. Minho is only his friend. They are not a thing. Why did Felix think so?

Is Minho really looking at him differently?

Jisung’s mind is going crazy and he is confused, why the thought of being together with Minho isn’t weird to him.

“We’re just best friends.” He doesn’t know if he is telling Felix or himself.

“Okay, sorry…”

There is some awkward silence and they both don’t know what to exactly say now.

“How does he look at me?” Jisung just has to ask.

“Minho?”

The older slowly nods, looking expectantly at Felix.

“I don’t know…it just looks like his eyes light up when he looks at you and there is that smile as if you’re everything in his world…ugh…that sounds really cheeky. Sorry, I guess I was misinterpreting things.”

“Mhm…” Jisung isn’t sure anymore if it was a pure misinterpretation. It isn’t the first time someone thought they are gay or a couple. But that people hadn’t been supportive.

It kind of feels as if Felix finally allows Jisung to even think of it, before the older puts it off, for the sake of him and Minho. It is wrong at least that’s what society thinks.

Jisung is about to ask another question when Hyunjin burst into the room startling the two boys. He is followed by the rest of the group.

Felix sees the anger in both Hyunjin and Chan’s eyes and how uncomfortable the other’s look. Woojin is bleeding from a small wound on his shoulder, but he looks okay. It doesn’t seem to be something serious.

“You could have ruined everything,” Chan says, his voice low and threating, aimed at Hyunjin who is only rolling his eyes.

Felix is confused about what exactly is going on, but he remembers that Hyunjin and Woojin were paired for a mission and it looked like something went wrong, putting them in danger.

“You could have killed him.” The leader shouts when the younger doesn’t answer, looking unimpressed by the older’s anger.

“At least then we would have something in common…”

The room falls in silence when Hyunjin says that, everyone is looking at the two boys.

“What do you mean?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, getting angrier by every passing second, sick of the older acting as if nothing happened five years ago.

“You fucking killed them all. It’s your fault that he is dead!” Hyunjin screams back.

“Who died?” Changbin asks, obviously as confused about the situation as everyone else.

Hyunjin laughs dryly.

“He was killed because of you, they all were.” The younger boys voice is shaking, with anger but also sadness which is slowly taking over.

“It’s your fault that he is dead. JINYOUNG IS DEAD.” He screams the last part, scaring everyone in the room.

“He was all I had left. He was my brother and now he is gone.” It is obvious that Hyunjin is on the verge of tears.

“Do you really think their death is my fault?” Chan says cutting the silence. Woojin is reaching out for the leader, obviously trying to stop their fight before it gets worse, but Chan doesn’t care.

“I lost them all too, they were my family.”

“Don’t dare to say that.” Hyunjin treats coming dangerously close. “Why would you be the only one alive?”

“We all knew how dangerous it was.”

“Shut up!” Hyunjin screams.

“You’re just making excuses. That won’t bring them back.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”

That seems to be the last straw for Hyunjin because he reaches forward grabbing the older’s collar, obviously about to hit him. No one is able to move in time to stop it. Only Seungmin isn’t startled, reaching for the older holding him back.

“Get your hands off me!” Hyunjin hisses at the younger, trying to get out of his grip. But when Seungmin doesn’t let go and tries to calm Hyunjin down, the older pushes with all his force. Sungmin stumbles back, losing his balance and hitting his head at a desk when he falls down.

No one of them is able to move. Everything happens so fast and half of them is still confused at what is even going on.

The silence is interrupted, when Hyunjin sprints out of the room, throwing the door shut.

The first one of them who moves is Minho, he quickly storms next to Seungmin, checking if the other got hurt.

Woojin’s eyes are on Chan. He can easily look through the leader, seeing how much all this has triggered the younger. Not able to stay and face the group after what happened Chan leaves without saying a word. He goes to one of the rooms in the back, where he lived for the past years.

Woojig wants nothing more than to follow and comfort him, but before he could do so, he has to calm the other’s down. Especially someone has to help Seungmin, who has a bruise on his forehead, from hitting his head and the other’s still look confused and shocked.

Woojin sights before going to get a first aid kit. That day really went horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what Stray Kids isn't the only group this FF includes or at least mentions. I like slowly telling what happend in the past. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Jealousy ahead!! I really love writing this series. Thanks, everyone for the support

Jisung’s eyes are fixated on Minho and Seungmin. His best friend is treating the other boy's wounds, carefully dipping away the blood, making the other boy wince.

Sungmin had hit his head, getting a bruise on his forehead. It isn't that bad, but it would take a while to heal and it would be hard to explain to his parents. At least he lives at home and not in an education home, it would have been even harder to get away with it then.

Jisung does fell sorry and can't quite understand why Hyunjin had flipped. He can't quite put the puzzle together. What happened, who was that guy, Hyunjin talked about. Is Chan really responsible for his death?

Even though those questions do bother the boy, he is too focused watching his best friend and Seungmin. Minho is standing really close to the other while taking care of the wound. And Jisung doesn't like that.

It is just the way Minho smiles at the other and the concern that is visible in his eyes. Of course, Jisung has noticed earlier that those two were getting along quite well. Especially because they would do missions together and Jisung got paired up with someone else.

The young boy hasn't really thought of it before but he can't come around to notice that they are obviously flirting with each other.

Minho never said it out loud, but Jisung always noticed that his best friend prefers boys. It has never been a problem for him, but why was it now?

Jisung is aware of the fact that he feels jealous, but why? Is he scared of losing his best friend?

His previous conversation with Felix comes back in mind and Jisung can't dismiss the tight feeling in his chest anymore, especially when he sees Minho carefully patching Seungmin up. He snaps.

Suddenly standing up, getting everyone's attention in the room. At least from the people that remain. Besides Hyunjin, Jeongin left to look for his hyung.

Quickly Jisung approaches the pair, taking the pad out of Minho's hand, startling his friend.

"You're doing it wrong." He says bluntly, pushing the other gently away, taking care of Sungmin's wounds instead. He can see Minho's confusion and raised eyebrows, but the older chooses not to make a scene and just leave it.

Jisung isn't as gentle and careful as his friend and Seungmin is complaining a lot, but he isn't bad at patching someone up either.

"Finished." He mumbles, putting the aid kit away, ignoring everyone's stares, when he grabs Minho's hand.

"We will go then, it's late." He explains before leaving. The last thing he sees is a certain look Felix is giving him, but he tries to just forget about it.

Woojin sights tired from the day and the mission. Everyone has already left, only he and Chan remain. The younger is living here after all.

Deciding to look after the other, Woojin quietly opens the door, to the other's small bedroom. It doesn't look comfortable and he can't imagine living in that small space alone for five years.

"I thought everyone already left." Even though Chan quickly wipes away the tears, the older sees them, frowning. He hated seeing the other cry when they had been together and he still hates it.

"It wasn't my fault."

Woojin is taken aback by Chan's statement. He never even considered the older being responsible for their hyung's death. Woojin doesn't know what exactly happened that day, but they all knew how dangerous it is.

"I never thought so, Chan." Slowly the older moves closer taking a seat on the bed next to the other.

"It doesn't matter, you hate me anyway," Chan says bitterly, standing up. The other's heart breaks at those words. He doesn't want Chan to feel like that, but he can’t also easily forget what happened five years ago.

"I don't hate you."

The leader wipes around when hearing those words.

"I broke up with you by faking my death." Woojin is aware of that, but he also knows that there was probably not much choice left for the younger.

"Why did you leave me behind that day?"

Chan sights sitting down again, burying his head in his hands, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Jae told me about the mission and what consequences there can be. I had the choice, leave you behind or lose you forever." There was silence between them, only their steady breathing could be heard before Chan continued.

"You have a family, parents. I grew up in an education home, never even knowing who my parents are. No one would miss me..."

"What about me?!" Woojin cut him off, fighting back the tears, thinking of that day when he had read their names everywhere on the news, praying Chan's wouldn't be under them. But his hope had been for nothing.

"I...it was for your best..." Chan tries to reason.

"Those five years were so fucking horrible for me. I was the only one still alive, I was fifteen and lost all my friend and my first love." Both their hearts clench at the last word and they avoid eye contact.

Chan stands up, facing the other with sad eyes.

"I know that you can never forgive me, but I don't regret it. I would always choose the same way. I can't lose you..."

"But I lost you. I thought you died!" Woojin can’t hold back the tears and wipes them away immediately, embarrassed at how emotional it would still get him after five years.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"But that's exactly what you did!"

The room is filled with silence neither of them able to form a straight sentence without bursting into tears. Chan wants desperately to say something, to make the other understand, but he can't, there is nothing that could fix the damage he caused.

The younger's quite sobs fill the room and Woojin's heart clenches at that sounds. With all his strength the older gets up, gently embracing Chan, who is startled at the sudden movements. The stay like this for a while wrapped up in each other's embrace and it nearly feels like five years ago.

*Flashback*

"Where is Woojin?" Chan looks up at Bambam, who is confused at the other's absence.

"I didn't tell him." The younger says a little scared Bambam will be mad, after all, he didn't ask for their approvement, but the older seems to understand. After all, this is dangerous and they don't know what could happen if everything goes wrong.

"You know that, if..." Before the other can finish his sentences, Chan cuts him off.

"I do. But I can't see him get hurt or even worse die." Bambam nods. He knows how the younger feels, they are all on the edge, hoping this mission will work out because if not, it's not only that everything was for nothing, but they are all in danger too.

"Shit." The older curses suddenly, speaking into his headset. "They found us." The last words are said towards Chan, who froze when hearing them. The younger quickly gets up.

"We have to go." He says even though he knows that there is no way out anymore.

"It's plan B then," Bambam says coldly. Chan wants to protest, but he knows that there is no other way. They all had known that this could happen.

"Stay safe." He knows that doing this might even be impossible, but he doesn't want to face the fact, that this might be the last day they see each other.

"I'll miss you, Chan."

"Don't worry we will see us again." At least that's what Chan hopes deep down in his heart. Bambam only nods, hugging the younger, before they way parts, both following plan B.

*Flashback over*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have more of the half of the story down!! Minsung and Woochan ahead in this chapter. And Minho Literally knows nothing XD Enjoy you all!! And don’t worry the Changlix storyline will get more attention soon! <3

It is hard for Minho to keep up with Jisung's fast steps. The younger is still holding onto his hand, not wanting to let go or stop.

"Jisung." Minho's words are overheard by his friend and the older has to call again.

"Jisung stop!" The younger does as requested but doesn't face his friend, he just let go of his hand, looking at the dark street, only illuminated by the street lights.

"Is everything okay?" Minho is confused. Did he do something wrong? He can't pinpoint why the other is acting that strange.

Jisung doesn't answer. He isn't even sure himself. There is only one thing he is sure about and that is that he shouldn't be acting like this.

"Everything alright..." H mumbles, still not facing the other who is slowly getting worried.

"Jisung, look at me." Minho reaches for the younger, gently tugging on his sleeve. Jisung turns, but refuse to make eye contact. If he looks at Minho he might even do something stupid.

"Can you please tell me what happened back there?" The older is getting frustrated and he just wants to hear that everything is okay. He has always hated when Jisung would refuse to talk to him or even make eye contact.

"I told you it's..." Jisung isn't able to finish his sentences, because the other takes a step closer, tilting his chin, forcing Jisung to look him directly into the eyes.

"I know when you're lying."

Jisung takes a deep breath, not able to keep on lying when his friend looks that pleading.

"It's just about something Felix said..." He trails off not wanting to explain it further. Minho's brows furrow at that statement and he gets slightly worried.

"What did he say?"

"Not important, it was just something stupid. Forget it." Minho doesn't want to forget it, he can sense that it is more than the other tries to put it.

"Please, Jisung. Just tell me what he said." He pleads, still holding onto the younger's face because he knows the other would just look away if he doesn't.

"He said you...look...differently at...me." Minho's eyes widen when his friend has finished and he quickly drops his hand, moving away automatically.

Jisung knows he messed up, he shouldn't have said anything. How could he just for a second think Minho could have feelings for him?

"Differently?"

"Like you love me." Jisung's mind was screaming to shut up already, but he said it anyway, blushing furiously, looking anywhere near his friend again.

The older felt his heart clench. He never wanted Jisung to find out because he knew this reaction would come. The other boy couldn't even look him into the eyes anymore.

"I..." He started his mind, desperately working on an excuse.

"It's okay. I know it's not true." Jisung cuts him off, his voice cold. Minho was confused.

"What?"

Jisung finally brings himself to lock eyes with the other gulping before explaining himself.

"You were obviously flirting with Seungmin... I mean I get it he is good looking..." Jisung trailed off, deciding that he already said enough.

"I don't like Seungmin in that way," Minho says slowly moving closer again, hoping the other wouldn't back up.

"Why do you care anyway?" The older hasn't intended his voice coming out that harsh, but it was already too late and he hates when Jisung flinches.

"I don't" Jisung hopes the other would believe him and just leave that topic, because he does mind and the reason for it is new to himself. When he saw Seungmin and Minho together he couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy. And one thing had become clear it wasn't because he was scared of losing a friend. He just doesn't want the other to be together with anyone else. Why? The answer is simple. Jisung might have romantic feelings for his best friend.

Thinking about it, there were probably there a long time ago, it just took him that long to figure it out. Thanks to Felix and Seungmin. But that doesn't change anything about the fact, that Minho won't return them and if he tells the truth, he might lose the most important person in his life.

"I don't," Jisung repeats.

Why did Minho even had the smallest hope, that it wouldn't be like this? He can feel tears form in his eyes and wants to desperately stop himself from bursting into tears. This situation is already bad enough. But to his luck, Jiung avoids looking at him anyway.

Quickly Minho passes the younger, taking the lead to finally return to the education home. He wipes away the tears that fall down his cheeks, literally running away.

Jisung is confused when the other, suddenly runs away, but is quick to follow, catching his writs.

"Minho?" No answer.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for." The older sobs and Jisungs heart hurts when he realizes Minho is crying. He steps around his friend, facing him, slowly wiping away the tears.

At that moment he decides on something. He wants to do something stupid. No matter if it will change everything, he wants to know for sure that Minho doesn't return his feelings.

Cupping the older's face, Jisung slowly leans in before connecting their lips. He gently kisses Minho who is frozen, at the other's sudden actions. Realizing that the older isn't responding, Jisung breaks the kiss, taking a step, embarrassed and cursing himself for doing so.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that?" Minho asks with wide eyes, still startled.

"You don't know?"

"To be honest I don't know anything anymore."

"I love you, Minho." Jisung feels relieved as soon as he said it, but he freezes when he sees tears running down Minho's face again.

 "It's okay you don't have to return my feelings." He quickly adds.

"Jisung..." Minho wipes away the tears, before hugging the younger.

"I love you too and I have for such a long time."

Jisung embraces the older, burying his head into his neck, inhaling the other's scent.

"Is this a dream?"

"It's not," Jisung says facing Minho, before leaning down for a second time, kissing the older boy. This time Minho returns the kiss immediately.

After a while they break apart, both taking a deep breath, leaning their foreheads against each other, just enjoying being close.

"Let's go then, we're already late," Minho suggests, taking the younger's hand.

*Flashback*

Chan smiles when he leans against his boyfriend, enjoying to be able to show affection towards the older, without being scared to be caught.

"Get a room, you guys." Yugyeom teases when he sees them cuddling.

"That's what we did, but then you interrupted." Is all Woojin retorts, before peeking the younger's cheeks in protest.

"Young love. So cute." Jackson giggles.

"You're not even that much older." Chan only rolls his eyes, chuckling at the other guy's silliness.

"I'm still your hyung." The older says with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Rude." Jackson fake cries and seeks comfort at Mark's side, who hugs him, but secretly rolls his eyes as well.

"Are you tired?" Chan looks up at Woojin, who gently smiles down at him.

"A little bit."

"Then take a nap." Woojin moves a little, so his boyfriend has it more comfortable and can fall asleep.

"I love you, Woojin." Chan says before, leaning in for a short kiss, before closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Is the last thing he hears before drifting off into sleep.

*Flashback over*

 

Chan opens his eyes and for a second he thinks it's five years ago again.

Woojin lies next to him, peacefully asleep, cuddled close to the younger. They had fallen asleep like that yesterday when the older had comforted Chan.

The leader probably smiles like an idiot, when he reaches forward, brushing away a few hair strands that fell into the other's face.

He has missed this so much, being close to the one person he loves the most. Having nothing to worry about for the moment, just them.

But he knows that it will never be like this again. They aren't a couple anymore. It might be Chan's fault, but at least he didn't lose Woojin like he did with the other's.

Woojin might not understand, but Chan did it for him. He knew that the older wouldn't have been ready to leave his family, and live in the underground like Chan. Barley seeing the sunlight, planning a mission for five years.

Maybe after this, all is over and they succeeded he can make up for the damage he caused and Woojin is able to give him a second chance, but for now, he shouldn't even hope.

"It's creepy to stare at someone when they sleep." Chan smiles when he realizes the other woke up, he get's up stretching, his muscles sore from sleeping in one position, due to the fact that they shared a small bed.

"Why are you getting up? It's probably early." Woojin mumbles sleepily.

"Do you want me to come back and cuddle with you?" Chan tease and the other only groans at that remark.

"No." Woojin slowly gets 's up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll get you breakfast and then we have to call the other's."

"Why?"

"I think it's time for our last big mission."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter!!!! Thank you, everyone, who reads my FF! <3

Hyunjin fidgets with the hem of his white sweater. The sign of his education home at the front. He hates those clothes, they all look the same, you aren't even allowed to choose what you want to wear.

But that's not the point. Maybe he feels embarrassed, because of his clothes, because of the sign. He has never been in this area, where all the rich people live and all the children that were allowed to stay with their parents.

People that still have a family, unlike Hyunjin. Stray Kids could have been his family, those other boys, but he definitely messed up.

That's why he is here, to apologize. He shouldn't have hit Seungmin, but it was still hard for Hyunjin to come here asking for forgiveness. Especially because it's Seungmin.

Since the first day, the two had a hard time getting along. Hyunjin doesn't know why. To be honest the other isn't that bad. Maybe he is just jealous, Seungmin's live is definitely better, you can see that if you just look at the houses or more like the mansions here.

There he is. In front of Kim Seungmin's home, which is typical for that area, white with a flat roof and no garden, security systems everywhere. Hyunjin wouldn't have known where the other boy lives, but Jeongin had told him. However, the younger found it out. Sometimes Jeongin knows so much, it creeps the older out. That kid has ears everywhere and is really nosy. Or he probably cares, because he is one of the most precious humans. Hyunjin had liked the younger since the first day he arrived at the education home, coming from another one. Since that day it has been the older's mission to look after Jeongin, like Jinyoung had done it for him, those years ago.

Taking a deep breath and quickly dismissing the thoughts Hyunjin takes a step closer, ringing the bell. He can feel his heart beat faster when the door swings open and a woman looks at him with a confused and judging expression, looking him up and down.

"Good morning." Hyunjin greets friendly but just wants to run, because the woman looks scary. "Is Seungmin here?"

"Who are you?" Hyunjin flinches at the harsh question.

"I'm his classmate..." He stutters, already regretting his decision to come here.

"He never brings classmates home!?"

"It's about a project one of our teachers send me."

"Why didn't they send a message first?" That woman is annoying, why can't she just let him in.

"Who is it?"Hyunjin had never been so glad to hear Seungmins voice. The other boy appears behind the woman, probably his mother, looking surprised when he spots the older.

"Hyunjin?"

"I'm here because of the project...for class." for a moment Seungmin looks confused and hesitates to answer, making the other nervous.

"Oh yeah right...I nearly forgot." Hyunjin releases his breath, not even noticing he has held onto. Quickly he follows the younger, who seemed to ignore his mother. She seems to be was angry that he didn't tell her before that someone was coming over. When they arrive at Seungmin's room, the younger immediately closes the door, looking at the other, his expression changing. Hyunjin knows he deserves it. The other has a bruise on his forehead, which has probably gotten him into trouble, his family seems to be strict.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No" Hyunjin sights at the younger's short answer.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I didn't even want to hit you." Seungmin only rolls his eyes sitting down on his bed, not looking at the older.

"I don't know what happened five years ago and if it was Chan's fault, but I don't think so."

"You can't know that."

"He cared for those people too, for Jinyoung...was that his name?" Seungmin says, making eye contact.

"Why did he survive then and they didn't?"

"I don't know. But I think there is a valid reason. You're just hurt Hyunjin, which I understand. It's hard to lose someone you love."

Hyunjin is getting angry. Seungmin doesn't know how he feels. Jinyoung has been the only one that cared for Hyunjin, no one else did.

"You don't understand how that is." He snaps.

"I do." the younger quietly says. "My mother died when I was ten, she was the only one that would support me and help me survive in this fucked up system."

"But I thought..."

"She is my stepmother." Seungmin stands up, getting closer to the older. "Don't assume things about me. You don't know anything about my life."

Hyunjin can’t look away, the other's eyes are to capturing and there is this crazy thought in his head, that makes him scared. Why the heck is he thinking about that now?

He literally stumbles back, when their watches suddenly cheeps showing a countdown. Another meeting. Without saying anything, Seungmin gets his jacket, ready to go.

Hyunjin is still startled by what happened, it takes him a second before he follows the younger, who just tells his stepmother, they have to go to extra classes.

"So will you go back?" Seungmin asks.

"Yeah." And again that small smile on Seungmin's face brings the thoughts back.

Why does he want to kiss the younger that bad?

They are discussing the plan and Chan is beyond happy, that they all are back, after what happened the last time. Everyone seems to be enthusiastic about their big mission.

Chan had planned it for five years. There are two archives in the city that are all information, about society, criminals, where the money goes. All illegal activities by the system are documented there. The suicide rates statistics about bullying and violence. All the things the government doesn't want the people to know. Why? Because then they wouldn't have enough people who aren*t on their side anymore. No one would follow the laws anymore. The system would be forced to change.

All they had to do was hack into the system, by breaking into the tower of the government. They could stream the files on every monitor in the city because at the tower you also have the full access to all electronics in the city.

It was the same plan, like five years ago, with the difference that Chan had changed it. This time he can't fail. He can't lose another group. He can't lose his friends again and most important he can't lose Woojin for the second time.

Stray Kids are in a discussion, thinking about who will do which job, but they have to postpone it because school is going to start for all of them soon.

Before Hyunjin can leave too Chan holds the younger back. He feels guilty towards the other.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"No, it's okay. I should be the one to apologize. I put Woojin in danger...and I don't know what happened five years ago." It was hard for Hyunjin to say that it has kind of been easier those past weeks, with blaming someone for what happened. But he remembers Seungmin's words. He has no clue what actually happened.

"Come on." Chan leads him into the room at the back, probably the older's bedroom. The leader pulls out a small box under the bed, filled with small pictures.

"Five years ago, we had our basis at an old shop downtown. Yugyeom found this Polaroid camera and was taking pictures all the time." Chan paused sitting down on his bed, putting the boy on his knees, going through the images. Hyunjin steps closer, deciding to sit down as well. "I thought that it is annoying, but...now they are the only thing I have left of them...here."

Chan handed the younger boy a specific picture.

"It is the last one we all took." Hyunjin has to smile at it, they all are posing for a picture, making dorky faces. He had never had a picture of Jinyoung or the others. He could feel himself tear up a bit.

"I didn't know Woojin was part of the group as well." The younger says when examining the picture.

"I made sure he wouldn't show up at the last mission, I was too scared to lose him..." Chan answers while closing the box, putting it away.

"You two were together, weren’t you?" The older boy only nodded, sighing at the thought.

"We all knew how dangerous this is. We wanted to change something, but it went wrong. Our hiding place wasn't safe enough, that's why I build this here." He motioned around.

"They have better security systems now, but we got better too. I really want this to work out for them...before we said goodbye...it was the last day...Jinyoung asked me to look after you if he doesn't make it. I guess I failed at that." Chan chuckled coldly.

"I want you to keep it." He motioned at the photo in Hyunjin's hands.

"Thank you...and you didn't fail."

Chan feels guilty. He isn’t specifically lying to the younger, but it isn’t the whole truth either. But he promised to not tell anyone, not even Woojin. He has to keep it a secret, just for now.

*Flashback*

"Put that damn thing away," Jackson complained, hiding his face in Mark's neck when Yugyeom, took a picture of them again.

"Come on. You two are too cute, I can't resist."

Chan chuckled at them, smiling at his boyfriend, who was currently reviewing one of his smaller missions with Jaebum.

Maybe this all would finally pay off, their hard work.

"Let's make a group picture." Yugyeom suddenly squealed, hugging Bambam, enthusiastically. Everyone in the room groaned, but they all knew that he wouldn't let them go before they haven't at least taken one picture.

"We need to remember this." Slowly the moved behind Yugyeom making weird faces at the camera. Holding the Polaroid camera, up Yugyeom started to count down from 3.

"Smile guys!"

*Flashback over*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story so much, so here another chapter. We have only five more to go. I have the whole story already planned, still, I’m slow at writing sorry :/   
> Anyway, hope you like it!

Felix is smiling, when he opens the door to his house, his mind is still at their last mission. He really wants to do this. Maybe the can really change something.

He halts when he comes face to face with his parents, who look angry and disappointed. Quickly the young boy tries to remember which exams, he probably messed up.

“Where were you!” His father’s voice is scary and Felix wishes to leave.

“School…”

“You were too late for your first class today.” He looks at his mother. Where is she getting with this?

“I know…I’m sorry, it will never happen again.”

“So where were you?” He flinches at the loud words.

“At school…”

“Before that?” He gulps, not able to answer that, how did they find out? Felix tries desperately to find an excuse.

“…I…”

“We found your arm watch.” His mother says, her voice is calm but filled with as much anger as his dads.

“Why wouldn’t you be it? Tell us immediately where you have been, or this will have terrible consequences for you!”

“I…” Felix hesitates, he can’t tell them about Stray Kids, he would rather die than betray them. “…I was dancing. I sometimes dance at the empty studio down the road.”

He sees the shocked faces of his parents, they probably think they have totally messed up at raising him. Felix just wishes he would be back at the mall right now.

“You unthankful brat…” His mother holds her husband back, but she isn’t happy about the news neither.

“I thought we discussed this. NO dancing. That isn’t good for you, only a waste of time and the music makes you dumb.”

It’s not like he can discuss this with his parents, they won’t care anyway. Only their opinion counts. An opinion based on a system full of flaws.

“My grades are still good, it’s not like I want to become a professional dancer…” Felix mutters, which is a lie because he always wanted to do something with dancing, but his parents wouldn’t understand.

“We invested so much money in you. Your education, we give you food a home and you! You dare to throw that all away with your stupid distractions.” His father is totally losing it.

“I knew it all along, we should have sent you to an education home. All the time we invested into you was for nothing!”

“Time?” Felix starts to get angry too, not caring anymore, he was already in trouble. Can it get any worse?

“You two are barely at home or care about me. You only care that I get a job so I can bring home money. I’m not your son, I’m a fucking investment!”

Felix has never screamed at his parents neither sworn in front of them, but the anger had just taken over.

“You will regret this.” His mother hissed. “You will live at an education home, starting from tomorrow, maybe they can fix this. Go to your room now and don’t think you’ll get anything to eat today.”

But Felix isn’t even thinking of following that order. education home? Never.

Before either of his parents can stop him, he quickly turned around, sprinting out of the door, leaving the house behind as quickly as possible. He hears his parents shout after him, but he doesn’t turn around. It would just give them time to catch him.

Felix doesn’t know another place, where he could go at this time. It was too late, he isn’t able to get to the mall. His parents probably already contacted the police and so driving with a shuttle would only get him caught.

He takes a deep breath before, ringing the bell, standing so the camera was pointed at him.

“Felix?” The boy that opens the door, looks confused at the younger.

“Hey, Changbin…” Felix says awkwardly. “Can I come in?” The older only nods still confused at why Felix was in front of his apartment at 1 a.m.

“Are you okay?” He can see that the younger is upset and exhausted, which makes him worry. Changbin goes to the kitchen getting him a glass of water, which Felix accepted happily.

“My parents found out…”

“About what?”

Felix sighs sitting down on the couch, Changbin follows him, his eyes never leaving the younger, who buries his head in his hands.

“That I didn’t wear my arm watch.”

“Shit,” Changbin mumbles.

“I told them that I was dancing…At least they believed it…but they want to send me to an education home…I couldn’t stay.” Felix stops, looking up his eyes meeting the older’s.

“I’m sorry. I’m probably bothering you, but I had nowhere else to go.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Changbin says, quickly reaching for the younger’s hand, trying to comfort him. “I’m here for you. After all, we are a group.”

Felix smiles relieved at the older’s words and he can feel his heart speed up at the warm contact of the other’s hands.

“You can stay here. We will figure something out in the morning.” Changbin says, awkwardly putting his hands back, before standing up.

“I’ll get your bed sheets, you can stay on the couch…is that alright?”

“Yeah of course.” Felix quickly says before the other boy disappears into his room.

Coming back with black sheets, they both try their best to set up a night rest for Felix.

“Thank you,” Felix says after they have finished, sitting next to each other, both not really wanting to sleep.

“Always.” A small smile tucks on Changbin’s lips and Felix is surprised.

“Are you genuinely smiling right now?”

“Yes. Maybe you just make me happy.” Changbin says blushing and turning away. Felix is surprised at that answer. He reaches for the older’s face, making him look at the younger.

“I like it.”

“What?”

“Your smile.” They are really close and Felix can feel the older’s breath on his lips. He just has to lean in a little closer and they would kiss. Felix gaze goes between Changbin’s eyes and his lips. He gently caresses the other’s face, licking his lips, leaning in closer.

He jumps back, when suddenly both of their watches start a countdown, with a loud noise. They both sit in silence for a few minutes, staring at the numbers.

“I guess we should sleep now tomorrow will be a long day,” Changbin says awkwardly, before getting up, leaving a confused Felix.

Where they just about to kiss?

How had Felix been so dumb, to not realize that he has fallen for Seo Changbin?

But clearly the older isn’t interested, right? However it is, now there is no time to think about it. Felix quickly gets under the covers, closing his eyes, the last person he thinks of before falling asleep is the certain boy, he has fallen for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this chapter and we are slowly coming to the last chapters, but tbh they will be really interesting, trust me. Drama is coming!! <3

"That will work," Chan mutters.

"At least it has to."

"Don't worry," Woojin says, smiling at the younger. "We can do it.! But to be honest, the older is worried himself, mostly that Chan will leave him behind again, he can't go through this again.

"You don't look convinced yourself," The younger notices, putting his attention on the other standing up from the monitor.

"No...I am." Chan knows that the older isn't completely honest and something is definitely bothering Woojin. He knows that he has no right to pressure the other into telling him, but it's the best to sort things out before their mission today.

"Woojin...what is it? Please tell me." The younger takes a step closer, reaching for Woojin's hand, trying to make eye contact.

"I...promise me something."

"Everything."

"Don't leave me behind again..." Woojin stutters, still not making eye contact. Slowly Chan reaches forward making the older look at him, hating to see the sad look in his eyes.

"I won't. I'll never leave you behind again."

"Promise!"

"I promise," Chan says. They are so close and the younger has to try his best, to not kiss Woojin. He can't. He has messed this up years ago and right now they are at least on good terms. Chan can't destroy that by following his feelings. Because not five years and he is sure not even twenty, would be enough, to get over Kim Woojin.

"You look like you're about to kiss me." Woojin chuckles, trying to ease the tension and break the silence. Chan immediately blushes, quickly moving away, letting go of the other. The older regrets that he even said anything, especially when he sees the painful look in the leader's eyes. Is it possible that Chan still loves him?

"Sorry..." The younger mutters, turning around, about to head back to the monitors, but Woojin is faster. He doesn't even think about what he is doing, he is acting per instinct. Reaching for the leader's hand, he spins him around, not wasting a second.

Chan's eyes widen when he feels the older man’s lips on his and before he can even understand what exactly is happening, it's already over. They look at each other, not saying anything and all Chan can feel is how warm the other's lips were against his.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Chan doesn't even hesitate for a second, to answer the question. "Do you?"

"I never stopped loving you, Chan."

Slowly the younger reaches forward, caressing the other's face, before leaning in for another kiss. The kiss could have probably lasted for much longer if the door wouldn't have burst open all of the sudden and the other boys came in.

Immediately the two jump back, blushing furiously. It seems like only Jeongin is catching on and he grins at them, before taking a seat.

Chan and Woojin lock eyes, both not able to hold back a smile.

"It's the best when Minho and Jisung go for the first archive” everyone agrees with the leader.

“Then Woojin and Seungmin the second...Felix, Changbin.” He looks up facing them.

“You two will go to the media tower.”

“What about me?” Jeongin asks he wanted to help too.

“You, Hyunjin and I will stay here and help them over the monitors,” Chan explains smiling at the youngest.

"Why can't I go with them too?" Jeongin complaints, he doesn't understand why he is never allowed to play an important part too.

"It's dangerous."

"And?"

"You're just a child," Woojin says, smiling at him apologetically.

"I have never had the opportunity to be a child." The room is quiet, no one says anything. Woojin and Chan exchange glances.

"You're right. Seungmin you will stay and you can go with Woojin." Chan decides and everyone agrees with it, especially Jeongin, who smiles happily. He wants to help them, he might be the youngest but they are all just kids, who had to grow up way too fast.

"We will always stay connected over the headsets." The leader goes on with telling them. "Besides that Changbin has reprogrammed all of your wristbands, they can't rack your position now and besides that, they have the plans of the buildings, you'll be in. Still, we three will each watch over a group and follow everything over the security cams, which will also be manipulated so only we can see you."

"Shouldn't we still wear something to cover up our faces, just in case?" Hyunjin asks.

"Yeah good idea, everyone should wear a mouth mask." Woojin agrees with the younger and Chan nods as well.

"First group, Woojin and Jeongin. You two will go to the archive in Seocho-gu. Minho, Jisung you two will go to the one in Yongsan-gu." Chan points the places out on a map.

"Changbin, Felix. You two will go to the media tower in Yeongdeungpo. We checked all the location and they do have security but only standard. All your wristbands are programmed, for employees there, so you can easily get in. Just try to avoid other people. But it will be late anyway so there won't be that may complications."

"When will we start?" Jeongin interrupts the leader.

"The teams for the archive around 11 p.m. Changbin and Felix as soon as we have all the information. There is a part near the media tower, you two will stay there and start when you get the cue."

"Okay." Everyone nods and there is this tension in the room, but also excitement. It is the biggest and most complicated mission they had ever done and besides that, it could get dangerous if someone catches them. They all know how it ended five years ago and no one wants to repeat that.

"Okay, guys." Chan takes a deep breath, giving them a supportive smile.

"Good luck! We can do it."

"Stray Kids Go!" Jisung cheers making the other's laugh, kind of easing the tension, still, there is that small fear they all feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw you don't even know how much every comment and kudo means to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling my beta reader doesn’t approve of this chapter. Please, guys, tell me what you think XD. Don’t worry there is more to go after this chapter. <3

Jeongin tries his best to make as less sound as possible while following the older who takes the lead, guided by Chan. The leader watches over them, telling where they can get the files.

>Section B Number 123< and >Number 45<

At least they are really neat and put everything in order, or else Woojin and Jeongin would have taken a lot longer to track what they need and make it safely back to the mall. But now with Chan's help over the headsets, they are able to quickly walk down the archive. In ten minutes the next guard would pass here, so they have enough time. Splitting up they searched section B, which is really huge, for only files that were locked for "normal citizens". Making these topics public would cause a lot of trouble among the people in Seoul. Especially the files 123 and 45 should help them a lot, to get people on their side, fighting the system.

Jeongin looks at the small numbers, soon he would have reached his destiny. 120. 121. 122. 123. Quickly he pulls the data medium out of the locker, which has already been opened by Chan over the interface.

Knowing that there isn’t that much time left, Jeongin runs back to meet up with the older. He is having this weird adrenaline rush. Even though he can get in a major trouble for stealing this files, it is definitely worth it. And he might feel a little bit like a hero.

"Team One and Two are on their way back, both just uploaded their files," Chan tells the others who are in front of monitors as well.

"I'll tell Changbin," Seungmin informs talking into his headset next, telling the last team that they are off to go, sending the files along with their logo, so everyone knows who will send the message.

 

"I really hope they make it too." Hyunjin mumbles, not wanting to ruin the mood, but he knows that they are all scared in the depth of their heart. But they still try. Soon Changbin and Felix will enter the media tower now and hopefully make their way to the sending studios, without getting caught. The hardest part of their mission is that uploading the files takes some time and the guards are going around really regularly, so they have to be careful.

Hyunjin doesn't want to imagine what could happen if they get caught. He knows what happened last time. They all died. Suppressing the tears, the young boy puts his focus back on the monitor, following the last team through the security cameras which they had hacked.

"Watch out, guys. There is a security guard coming your way." He quickly informs them.

Changbin gets the information in time and as soon as he hears Hyunjin's order, he pulls Felix behind one of the doorframes, hoping that they are hidden enough. They both hold their breath when the steps are coming closer and Changbin tenses, still gripping on the younger's hand, not wanting to admit that he is scared. To their luck, the security guard takes the other direction and the only thing they hear are his passing steps until they are not able to make them out anymore. Felix gently tugs at the older's hand, feeling how Changbin finally realizes his breath and relaxes. Smiling at the other, Felix takes the lead quickly walking to their destiny the streaming room at the media tower. Only certain people are allowed to enter, but both have fake ID's, which will give them access.

Felix holds his card up, letting the scanner do his work. Changbin does the same afterwards.

>Welcome Park Yoongi< >Welcome Im Jinyoung<

The doors open and reveal a room, stuffed with expensive monitors and recording stations alongside a beautiful view, showing the lights of the city. Changbin and Felix can be thankful that there are so many lights outside. Therefore they don't have to turn the ones in the room on and draw more attention. Immediately the older heads for the monitors settling down and starting with his mission.

"How much time 'til the next guard comes?" Felix asks into his headset while following Changbin's movements.

"About five minutes, better hurry up." Seungmin answers.

"We already send the files." Felix can make out Chan's voice in the back.

"We got the files." He answers, helping Changbin with logging into the computer system. He might not be as good at hacking as the older, but he learned a few tricks.

Felix feels his heart drop when suddenly a loud noise goes off and Changbin curses, quickly typing away on his laptop.

"What happened?" The younger asks, scared of what is happening because it would definitely not go unnoticed by the security.

The others also are already bombarding them with questions through the headset.

"They have a different security system. I wasn't expecting that." Changbin mumbles his whole focus still on the monitors, his whole body tenses and his fingers quickly working, to shut the alarm off. Even after finally turning it down, he can't relax.

"The guards are on their way. Even though you were able to shut the alarm off, they send someone to check on it." Chan says worriedly through the headset.

 "Get out of there." But Changbin doesn't even listen to the order. He needs to complete this mission or everything will be for nothing.

"Changbin!" Felix tries to talk sense to the older. "They are here every moment."

"Just..." Still the other continues loading all the files up, streaming them on every monitor in the city. "...it will be finished in a second." Felix feels his fast heartbeat and he has never felt that impatient and scared, not even when his parents found out about him not being at school.

"Changbin!"

"It's done." The older, grabs his stuff, turning to Felix. "We need to go."

The last thing Changbin sees before leaving the room is the huge monitor opposite the window, showing their message and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Wait." Felix stops him and quickly turns around. With all his strength he hits against the scan, breaking it and locking the door, so no one gets in there too soon to stop the message form streaming. Even though, now the files are all over the city and it would take weeks to delete all of them.

"Come on." Hurrying down the corridor, Felix feels relieved, even though they are chased by security guards. He hears someone shout behind them and fastens his pace.

"You have to take the second door," Seungmin tells them through the speaker. They do as told and end up in a stairwell. Felix s about to take the stairs down, but Chan holds him back.

"There are guards coming that way, you have to go up."

"But there is no way out from the roof?!" Felix's resists but gets dragged upwards by Changbin anyway.

"We have no other chance." The older breaths running ahead.

Bursting through the doors, they feel the cold air hit their faces, looking at the city from the top of the media tower.

"There is a helicopter." Changbin points up, but the younger has already spotted it, getting dazzled by the light, which points at them. The can hear the loud steps of the security guards coming after them and their loud shouts. Changbin is scanning their surroundings, there has to be a way to escape. He runs to the railing, looking down, but it's way too high to even think about jumping.

"You're under arrested." they hear someone speak from the helicopter, ordering them to accept their faith and stop trying. Still, Changbin desperately looks around, they have to find a way.

"Changbin," Felix calls for the older.

"Don't worry, Felix. I'll get us out here."

"Changbin!"

"We will find a way."

"CHANGBIN!"

"I..." Felix hates to see those emotions in the other's eyes. He knows how the older feels. Weak. Beaten. "...We have to get away, they can't get us." He stutters. Silently Felix moves closer and reaches for the other's hand squeezing it, trying to comfort Changbin.

"I will distract them and you can try to pass them and escape." The older rambles. But Felix only shakes his head, it's too late.

"Guys..." Felix says into the headset. "There is no way out."

"We know," Seungmin says dryly.

"Chan?" Felix asks, his eyes never leaving Changbin. "We did it!"

"We will get you back." Chan promise, but they all know how impossible that is, after all, they are just kids.

"It's okay. Promise me, you will look after the rest?"

"I promise."

"Thank you for everything." Is the last thing Felix mumbles before taking the headset out and also reaching for Changbin's. He puts them on the ground, quickly destroying them with a few forceful kicks because if the guards get them into their hands, they could probably track them back to the mall and get the rest of the group into prison as well.

The night is not silent. The guards are shouting with loud voices and the people in the helicopter scream down to them nonstop. Besides that, the lights are pointed directly at them. Still, Felix has the feeling as if it's only him and Changbin. At least that's all that matters.

"Changbin?" The older nods.

"It's okay." Felix smiles, before slowly leaning in, placing his lips on the older's. Changbin gently responds to the kiss and for a few seconds, it's just them, kissing under beautiful moonlight.

Felix feels pain in his upper arm when he suddenly gets ripped away from the other boy and the last thing he sees before everything goes black is Changbin looking at him. And after all that is everything he wishes to see if this is his last second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luv u all!!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting close to the final chapters. ;)

The room is deadly silent. No one knows what to say. Is there even something that can be said?

The all are paralyzed by the shock and feel nauseated, still in denial about what happened. Of course, they all knew what the consequences can be but no one really imagined that it would. There had always been this hope and still is that it didn't happen. Soon Changbin and Felix would come through this door and they would celebrate their successes. But deep down in the pit of their stomachs, where the bad feeling starts to spread, they know that this is just desperate daydreaming. Jeongin feels how tears start to drip down his face, falling into his lap, but he doesn't care, he just wants this to be a dream.

"Did they really get caught?" Woojin asks, even though he already knows the answer. They all do.

"I...I..." Chan doesn't know what to say. Again he lost someone of his team. He failed.

No one laughs they all feel numb and they silently wait for the new couple to arrive, hoping that at least they come back safe.

Still, they jump a little, when Minho and Jisung finally enter the room, their expression immediately failing, when they see the other member’s looks.

"What happened?" Minho asks, bracing himself for what they are about to answer, gripping onto his boyfriend's hand.

"Were we able to upload the files?" Jisung adds, seeking support from the boy beside him, leaning into Minho's touch.

"We were. The message is published."

"What is it then?" Mindo demands to know, his whole body tense.

"Changbin and Felix..." Chan's voice breaks, saying it out loud would just make it even more realistic.

"No." Minho's was barely a whisper.

 "No." His voice cold, but his eyes were showing a thousand emotions. Anger. Fear. Frustration. Sadness. The emotions overwhelmed with.

But after a roller coaster of feels, the only thing that is left is paralyzing numbness, that makes all reality feel far away. Everyone in his own thoughts battling with his own emotions, they sit in silence.

"We have to help them." Jeongin chokes on his tears and Woojin embraces, the younger.

"We can't," Chan says, his throat feeling dry, every word painful.

 "At least not now."

"Maybe it's even too late."

All eyes are on Hyunjin, who speaks out what they all feared.

"It could be like five years ago."

At that moment it feels like they all lost. The might have been able to publish the files. But even though the success, it feels like they are defeated.

"There are several riots downtown..." Was all Felix could make out before the pounding in his head gets too loud, making the voices drown. He was feeling sick and his whole body is numb, not able to move a muscle.

With all his strength Felix tries to open his eyes, but the lids feel way too heavy and he is so tired. He just wants to sleep, drifting back into the darkness. But he has to make sure Changbin is okay as well.

Again, canalizing every bit of energy he has left, Felix opens his eyes. But only for a brief moment. Blended by the lights in the room he has to quickly shut them, feeling dizzy.

"Look who is awake." A deep voice grumbles. Felix wishes to stay unconscious, but he is too uncomfortable knowing that strangers are watching him.

He is able to slowly look up, letting his eyes get used to the light, before opening them completely.

Felix looks around. He is in a small room. A mirror in front of him.  One man and one woman, sitting opposite on the table. His hands cuffed together, already feeling sore and he wants to do nothing more than to stretch his muscles.

"Lee Felix?" The man asks. Not able to answer with words, he only nods. His throat feeling dry. The woman notices and hands him a glass of water, which he gladly accepts. Only afterwards he realizes that they could have put everything into the water and he just mindlessly drunk it.

"You're charged with stealing files from the archives of Seoul and breaking into the media tower, with fake ID's. Hacking the central monitors and spreading a controversial message under the name of a terrorist group." The woman reads, her voice formal as if she was talking about the weather.

"Are you part of the radical hacker group >Stray Kids<" Felix wasn't sure if he should answer and say the truth or lie, would that even work.

"I am...not." The man laughs at his answer, rolling his eyes.

"Sure. So, why are you spreading their message then?"

"Do you have any suspects? Where is my lawyer?" Felix asks, trying not to be scared of them.

"A Lawyer?" The women asks. "You parents decided against one. It would only make things more complicated."

"My parents already know?" Felix doesn't know why it concerns him that much, after all, he left them already. They are closed minded people and not his parents. Parents are supposed to love their children. They only loved what they wanted him to be.

"After putting you and your friend under arrest, we investigated further." The man tells him. "We found some really interesting things." His smile was the evilest and creepiest Felix was sure he had ever seen, making him shutter.

"You now have the opportunity to confess and get yourself out of this or you will face the same consequences."

Felix wouldn't betray them and why should he believe them anyway.

"Look, Felix. You and Seo Changbin are from high families, we could easily arrange something, to get your names out of this. but therefore we need your help."

It was obvious that they were playing good and bad cop, trying to trick him. But even though the years of brainwashing they tried, he was smarter than this. He wouldn't show weakness.

"And you could get back to have a normal, good life." She tried to make it sound even more tempting.

"Only a year at a special education home and you would get your old wonderful life back." She smiled and Felix couldn't decide which he even found scarier. She seemed so nice but was probably even crueller than him.

"Special education home?"

"Homosexuality is a sin, my dear. But we can easily fix that." The young boy wasn't sure how she could say something like that in such a nice and innocent voice. Special Education homes. Felix has heard of them but in his opinion, military camps was a better description. They would try to break him and brainwash their beliefs into him, making him a "good civilian"

"So what do you say?" But Felix didn't say anything, deciding to just shut up, looking at them, showing no fear.

"The silent treatment." The men laughed.

 "He is a lost cause, like the other one. Put them back, I'm tired of this. After all, we know what we need." He stood up, on his way out of the room.

"What do you know?" Felix asked.

"Goto mall. You should be better at clearing your laptop history if you want to protect your friends. We already send a special force there...I can already see tomorrows headline. Seven terrorists eliminated by heroic government soldiers." He laughed, smirking at Felix shocked expression.

"I really didn't hope to experience this again after five years. Lucky me."

Felix didn't know what to say or do. He was literally unconscious when guards came in dragging him away. Everything was over. They lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about every comment. You guys always make my day! Luv u!! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me for this. I really feel sorry. Okay, I might have laughed maniacally when sending it to my beta reader, but…I’ll make up for it. Anyway, enjoy!!

Felix is pushed in a small prison cell nearly tripping over, but he is able to keep his balance, turning around just to see how the door is closed. On one side, the cell is completely covered in glass. Not that he would be able to break it.

"Hey, Felix." Looking up to the person speaking, Felix finds Changbin sitting in the cell opposite of his. He feels relieved seeing the other, even though they are separated and after all in small cells at a police station.

"Changbin." He breaths smiling at the older, who moves closer to the glass, placing his hand on it.

"They know of the mall." He says, keeping eye contact.

"I know." Felix's smile falters and he looks at his hands.

 "It's my fault..."

"It's not!" Changbin quickly interrupts.

"Don't blame yourself, Felix."

The older sighs leaning against the glass, closing his eyes for a moment.

"They will be alright."

They sit inside both desperately trying to believe those words, but they can’t come around the bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Changbin?" The younger mumbles, but the other still hears him.

"I...love you." Felix looks up meeting the older's gaze, who has a smile tugging on his lips.

"The kiss kind of gave that away." He teases, making the other smile too.

"I love you, too. Felix." They look at each other and for a moment it doesn’t matter that they were caught, but reality came back way too soon.

"I'll get us out of here," Felix promises.

"I'm not letting them hurt you."

"Me neither."

"And they will be alright. All of them." The younger adds.

"In a few years, we will laugh about it, sitting together, living in a world that we love."

"Of course." They both know that these are only empty words, but no matter how unpromising a situation is there is always a little bit of hope that stays in a human's heart.

"What's that?" Woojin asks, pointing at a small light blinking red. Everyone follows his gaze seeing the warning sign on the monitor as well.

"Someone is coming," Chan says, quickly reaching forward.

"Changbin and Felix?" Jeongin asks the hope vivid in his voice.

"No." Chan couldn't hide the horror in his expression. "That are too many."

"Too many, what?" Hyunjin urges him to answer.

"I don't know." Chan looks up at them, with wide eyes.

"Soldiers? Police? Whoever they are. They are here to get us."

"But...?" Jeongin tries to steady his voice.

"Felix and Changbin would never tell them about the mall."

"At least not willingly." The leader adds, making them all shutter, trying to get those horrible thoughts out of their heads.

"What do we do now!"

"Is there a second entrance?"

But Chan only shakes his head.

"There was one, but it was buried, when the mall was closed. Some mistake from the building contractor, making that part collapse."

"We could just hide here," Seungmin suggests and most of the members seem to agree.

"That's pointless." The oldest says crushing their hopes.

"The definitely have heat detectors. They will find our hideout in no time."

Woojin knows well how this works. After all his father works as a policeman and from his stories he knows how good they are at their work, especially when it's about catching, someone who’s against the system.

"What should we do then?" Jisung's voice portrays the fear they are all overwhelmed with. How could this go that terrible wrong?

"There are still the old subway shafts." Chan hesitates, trying to escape through them could be dangerous.

"Some of them are already collapsed...We could split up, so at least a few of us can get away."

The thought of splitting up didn't sound appealing to any of them. But the special force was coming closer per second and soon they wouldn't be able to even get to the subway shafts.

"We have no other choice," Minho muttered, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"We will go together." Chan nods, already on the way to leave, taking Woojin and Jeongin with him.

"We will try line 9. You two take 3." Chan turns around to the two boys left.

"Hyunjin, Seungmin 7 is yours then." They are all staying there. No one ready to go, but every second is getting them more into danger.

"I'll always find you guys." The leader says, his voice dry, but one small tear escapes his eyes, running down his face before he quickly wipes it away taking the lead. The other's follow soon after, quickly running to their lines.

"What are you doing?" Seungmin asks, seeing that Hyunjin has suddenly stopped.

"I...I have to get back" The older stutters, suddenly turning around running back to their hideout.

"Hyunjin!" The other's are already gone, running down their dark shafts, only small lighter's showing their way. Seungmin can’t  go without the other. Hesitating for a brief moment he decides to follow Hyunjin, going back. Coming closer to the armed force.

"Hyunjin?" The older is crouched down on the floor a boy with polaroid pictures in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Seungmin asks, his heart beating fast when he hears shouts outside.

"We have to go or it's too late."

"I...I have to find it." Hyunjin's hands skip through the pictures, he has to find the one he was looking for. He has nothing left of Jinyoung, he needs something to hold on to. Finally, he spots the picture of the whole group, quickly stuffed it in his pockets.

"Hyunjin." The fear is vivid in the younger's voice and Hyunjin quickly jumps up taking the other's hand before they continue to run again. Behind them, they could hear loud steps and lights are pointed at them from time to time.

"Turn of your flashlight." Seungmin breathes while keeping his pace up.

"What?"

"So they can't see us." Hyunjin obeys, but without light, they can only move slowly forwards and their steps can still be heard.

"Someone is in the back." The voices of the men make them shutter, trying to get away faster.

"Aim at them."

Sungmin's heart misses a beat when he hears that order, his hand gripping tight on the older's. His whole senses are screaming when suddenly someone shoots in their direction. Another one is heard and always for a short time, the hall was illuminated. Seungmin feels tears uncontrollably falling down his face.

"We are soon at the shaft." He whispers to Hyunjin who seemed to run slower than before. Seungmin is right, it doesn’t take long until they can sprint down coming to the shaft of line 7.

"Are you okay?" The younger is concerned about the other's heavy breathing.

"I'm alright. We need to go, we might have left them far behind." Seungmin nods even though the other can’t see him and they continue their way down the dark subway line, stumbling here and there, but the fear is a good spur, not letting them stop. Seungmin can still hear the shots, even though the men aren’t after them anymore. Suddenly the grip on his hand tightened and he can feel Hyunjin stumble down.

"Hunjin.." Quickly he grabs the older, but he isn’t able to keep him up, falling to the ground as well. Seungmin hesitates but turned on his lighter. He is shocked when he sees Hyunjin's pale face, his eyes barely open.

"Shit..." He cursed. "Hyunjin look at me. What is it? I..." He checks the older and gasps when he sees blood sipping out of a wound on the side of the older's thigh.

"How did this happen?" He cries, quickly trying to stop the bleeding, but he is only able to feel the blood seeping out through his hand.

"One of them shot me..." Hyunjin mumbles his voice barely a whisper and immediately Seungmin turns to the older.

"Don't you dare to die on me." He tries to sound angry, but the feelings are obvious in his voice.

"Don't say you care for me." Hyunjin chuckles, immediately regretting it when he feels the pain in his tight. He is wincing and Seungmin tries his best to help him to find a comfortable position.

"You're loosing so much blood." He mutters, trying to rip his clothes to stop the bleeding.

"And here I thought you hate me," Hyunjin mumbles, already getting sleepy as well.

"I might not hate you." The younger answeres, still trying to help the other.

"That feeling might be mutual." The older says, wincing at the pain, but a smile still on his lips.

"I think I have fallen for you, Kim Seungmin." In any other situation the younger would have flipped and maybe even kissed the other boy, but right now he has other things to care about.

"You're not in your right mind. That's just the blood loss." He mumbles, not realizing how the other's expression fell.

"Come on, you have to stay with me."

"Only if you say you love me too." The older insists.

"Seriously...okay...I love you too." Hyunjin seems to be satisfied with that because he tries to keep his eyes open.

"But I'm really tired and it hurts."

"I know," Seungmin answers, finally able to wrap a piece of clothing around the wound. Hyunjin cries out when he tied it tightly, hoping it would stop bleeding now. "But you promised me to stay awake. I can't lose you."

"Mhm..." Hyunjin really wants to stay with Seungmin. But his eyes feel so heavy and sleep sounds so promising, taking away the pain that is spreading through his whole body. He just wants to take a short rest.

Their steps are so close, their shouts booming in Minho's ears and he probably squeezes Jisungs hand too hard, but he is so scared. They have to go faster. But their legs hurt and they are constantly stumbling or even falling. Their pants ripped and their legs covered in scratches.

But they will not give those bastards the satisfaction of catching them. Who knows if that is even the purpose of this mission. They have heard the shots that were fired and it even makes them run faster, ignoring the beating hearts and lack of breath. Minho is sure if he would have to go on for much longer, he will probably collapse, but after all, he then wouldn't have to see how they kill Jisung and him. It doesn’t come to that, because suddenly the younger stops, his eyes widen in horror.

"It's over here." The older checks, what his boyfriend means when he sees that the ceiling had collapsed in front of them and blocked their way. They are standing in front of the wall, breathing heavily. Hearing those men come closer and closer.

Minho doesn’t understand why he is so calm all of the sudden, he grabs the other's hand, leaning their foreheads against each other. They will face their fate like they always did. Together.

"I can't anymore," Jeongin mumbles, but he still continues to follow the two older boys.

"I know." Chan breaths, but he also doesn’t stop. They can’t, it isn’t even an option for them to stop. The men are already too close. But Jeongin stumbles over, falling to his knees. The other's immediately stop turning around.

"It's okay." The youngest says, assuring them that he doesn't need their help.

"Jeongin!" Chan's scream echoes through the shaft, making said person's blood freeze. He is able to feel how someone's arm wraps around his chest and the cold metal of a gun is pointed at his head. His breath hitches and he has to resist against every instinct to kick the person that is holding him. He would just end up with a bullet in his head.

Slowly Chan and Woojin walk closer, their hands slightly raised to show that they are unarmed, the shock vivid in their eyes, even though there is barely light.

"Please don't hurt him," Chan begs, his heart racing his whole body tensed.

"You can take us too, but I beg you don't hurt him!" The leader even stretches out his hands, to show that he is willing to be cuffed. But the men in the dark clothing, who is holding on to the youngest doesn’t seem to be faced with Chan's actions. He remains silent, his finger still on the trigger. Woojin is able to feel his heart drop when the shot filled the dark subway line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling you all are mad now DX. Trust me we still have one chapter and maybe even a prologue. We will see!! But I love you all. And thank you for everyone sticking with this story and waiting for my updates. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this it is. Here we are. The last chapter. I really hope I can redeem myself now. Before you read this, thank you!! Thank you for sticking with this story til the end. It means so much. No matter if you read/give kudos or even comment. I luv u all!! <3 Enjoy!!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chan is furious, he feels betrayed, but he knows that the other's probably have their reasons.

"Chan. Please calm down." The leader says, looking at him apologetically.

"Tell me about it." The younger demands, remaining stubborn, even though he sees Bambam's pleading look to let it go.. "I deserve to know the truth."

Jaebum takes a deep breath. "We have a plan B, in case something goes wrong." He doesn't want to tell the younger, but he knows that it's only egoistic.

"Why can't you just tell me what plan B is about?!"

"We have been in contact with someone outside Korea." Jaebum sees how realization hit's Chan. "They get people out of here."

"But no one survives that?"

"At least that's what the government, wants us to believe. Why should they tell us about the people escaping? They make it sound as if there is no chance to get out of here, but that's not the truth." Bambam explains, like everyone he feels the guilt as well.

"And why didn't you tell me then?" Chan can't quite understand their motives, the whole situation is just weird.

"The only got 8 places. We would have to leave one person behind."

"Woojin?"

"You know that he is not ready to leave Seoul. He still has his family." Jae tries to reason.

"But why couldn't you tell me!?"

"We didn't want you to have to choose. Between Woojin and...freedom. I guess we just hoped everything will go as planned and that plan B is not an option." Jinyoung knows how hard it would be for the younger. He had to choose too and the decision hurts every damn day.

"I see..." Chan mumbles, suddenly hoping he wouldn't have asked.

"We need someone to stay here and try again if we fail..."

"I'll stay."

"Let me finish." Jaebum calmly says. "To prevent them from chasing us, we have to make them believe that we are no longer danger to their system."

"Fake our deaths?"

"Exactly. No one can know that we are still alive. Not Woojin. Not our family and friends. We truly have to be dead to them." Chan feels how dry his throat is and his heart hurts. "So Woojin has to believe I'm dead...?"

No one wants to answer, but a silent nod is enough for Chan to understand.

"Will I ever see you guys again?"

"I promise you, Chan. We will come back for you." Bambam immediately answers, embracing his friend. "We will always be there for each other."

Chan still tries to get over what just happened. They all know how dangerous their plan is and the thought of plan B happening feels terrifying to the young boy. He will lose everyone that means something to him. The whole team. They will be away somewhere safe. But the worst is Woojin. He will break the older's heart, making him believe that he is dead. But it would be too dangerous for the older to know the truth. Chan knows that he can't take Woojin with him for the last mission. The older would probably be caught and then be the last one of a terrorist group that survived. He promised Woojin to meet today, probably the last time they will see each other for a long time. Chan will definitely try again carrying out their mission, even though he has to wait a few years to be safe.

"Chan." He looks up his gaze meeting Jinyoung's, he can see the pain in the elder's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." He assures the other. "Let's just hope that we won't need plan B."

"Yeah, I guess." Jinyoung laughs dryly. "But in case...You know at my education home there is a boy, he is barely a kid. Hwang Hyunjin. I know it will destroy him when I leave..." The older wasn't able to keep his tears in anymore.

"But it's too dangerous for him to go with me. Please, Chan. Can you keep an eye on him, for me?"

"Of course."

"He is like a little brother to me." Jinyoung smiles. "I need to know that he will be okay after I leave." Chan nods, understanding the older's misery.

"I'll be there for him."

"Thank you." Jinyong hugs the younger. "We all will see each other again."

*Flashback over*

A loud crash makes Felix wake up, the first thing he sees is Changbin crouched down in his cell, trying to get a look down the hall.

"What was that?" The younger asks, but Changbin has no answer to the question.

Felix screeches, when suddenly a dark figure appears in front of their prison cells, a weapon in their hand. The whole face is hidden under a mask, making the person seem scary. Felix holds his breath, looking back at the person, who remains in front of his glass wall. Suddenly the figure aims the gun at him, making Felix back up, hiding behind the small desk in his cell. He can hear Changbin scream, begging them to leave Felix. The next thing they both hear is a loud crash and the glass chatters down. The young boy only waits for the next shot, but nothing happens. He slowly looks up seeing that the figure has turned around this time aiming at Changbin's cell. The older has hidden as well. Felix quickly stands up trying to reach the soldier, before he can shoot at the boy he loves, but he is too late and the glass shatters. Again no second shot. The person motions for them to follow him and slowly they do as told, not knowing what the hell is going on. The walk through the station, passing limp bodies lying on the floor. Passed out soldiers and police officers. Is someone really saving them?

"Jaebum?" Felix looks up, seeing the figure, probably a man, at least considering his deep voice, talking into a headset. "They are safe. I'll meet up with you guys now."

Jeongin waits for the pain, for the darkness. But he feels nothing. Slowly he looks up at the person holding him. The gun isn't pointed at him anymore. The dark figure has shot in the opposite direction, harming one of the soldiers, that has come to close.

"Who are you?" Chan asks, still in shock. But the person doesn't answer, finally realising Jeongin, who immediately stumbles towards his friends.

"Who are you?" Chan asks again. "Why are you helping us?" Jeongin's blood freezes, when the person starts to laugh, before slowly reaching for their mask.

"Don't say you already forgot about me."

"Bambam?"

"It's good to see you, Chan." The leader can feel how finally all the excuses and pain kicks in, making him stumble, but Bambam catches him. "I promised to come back, didn't I?" Chan only nods.

"I would really like to catch up with you, but right now, we have to get out of here." Bambam mumbles, while helping Chan up supporting him.

"A few feet away from here is a door, leading to a ladder. We can get out there, through a drain." Woojin only nods, speechless at seeing the other. He doesn't understand. They all died, didn't they?

"It's also good to see you, Woojin."

"Don't dare to die now," Jinyoung mumbles, quickly stitching Hyunjin up, who is lying on one of the benches. The whole time Seungmin refuses to move, holding the older's hand. After all, he doesn't know Jinyoung and he isn't going to leave the other alone with a stranger.

"Who are you?" Seungmin asks, watching closely how the older treats the wounds.

"Park Jinyoung." Is the short answer he gets.

"But...? Like..."

"I know we owe you all a lot of explanation, but we have time for that later, for now. I have to help Hyunjin." Seungmin nods.

"The other's will be here soon." Another person appears from the cockpit, looking worriedly at Hyunjin.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be alright, get back, Jackson. We have to be ready any minute." Said person nods, doing as told by Jinyoung.

"Was he talking about the other members?"

"He was, my men, are taking care of them." It's the first time the man standing in the corner watching them, speaks up. Seungmin has the feeling he is the leader, at least that's how it seems.

"Don't worry, they all will be here soon."

Minho wants to cry. Not because of the way his legs hurt. Not because of what they just went through. He wants to cry because he is sitting here. Safe. At the side of the person, he loves the most. Because he has the feeling that for once everything will be alright.

They are all here. The whole group, sitting exhausted on the benches in the small shuttle. Hyunjin has woken up, already talking to Jinyoung, while holding onto Seungmin's hand. The younger has never looked that happy. Maybe he should be angry or feel betrayed. After all, he mourned over Jinyoung for five years. But he is feeling so much joy inside, that those years of waiting and feeling abandoned seem to be worth it.

Jeongin is already asleep, sitting in between Woojin and Chan, who smile at each other. There are at the same point as they should have been five years ago. Bambam has kept his promise. They all have. They would never leave someone of the group behind. After all, they are a family. And family means no one gets left behind.

"How did you guys even know that we needed help?" Chan asks, looking up at his old friend, who leans against Yugyeom.

"We have our contact inside Seoul. When we heard what happened to Changbin and Felix, we immediately decided to come. No matter what risks it would take. I'm sorry, Chan for taking so long."

"Don't feel sorry. You're here now."

"We will cross the border now." Jackson's voice interrupts the comfortable silence.

"We're safe now." He adds, smiling at Mark sitting beside him.

Minho's smiles as well, playing against Jisung, who brushes with his thump over the older's hand. It might be hard to believe that they are safe, after so many things they have been through. After a life under oppression.

"Where are we going?" Jisung asks, looking at the group that has saved them.

"Somewhere safe," Youngjae answers him.

"I know it's hard to leave your home behind, but it's the best for now."

"Maybe we all will come back one day." The older leader adds.

"Maybe it didn't seem like it, but you guys succeeded. The system might maybe change. So many people are finally listening, screaming for justice. There are many civilians, but also some in the government that won't close their eyes towards the injustice anymore. You all did it!"

Felix can feel himself smiling. They did it! He would have never imagined that it all would go this way. He is leaving his family and home behind. Wait no he isn’t. His family are the other members and his home is everywhere Changbin is.

"What are you thinking about?" Changbin chuckles, peeking his cheek, making the younger blush.

"I...I just never have been that happy in my life."

"Are you about to cry?"

"Maybe..." Changbin smiles, cuddling against his boyfriend.

"You're really cute."

Felix only rolls his eyes, but he smiles at his boyfriend.

"I know that you're just as emotional as I'm."

"Probably, true." The older admits, giggling.

"I love you, Felix." He looks up, their eyes meeting, filled with love and adoration for each other.

"I love you, too." Felix leans down for a short kiss, before closing his eyes. Changbin cuddled against him. Felix feels free, safe, a feeling that has been uncommon for most of his life. He doesn't miss what he left behind. Because everything he needs is in this shuttle, flying somewhere, where he can be himself. Where they all can be themselves and live their lives.

Felix has been alive for some years now, but the first time he really felt like he is living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. If you want to tell me what you think. Also, I might write an epilogue, if you guys want one? I hope you all have the most amazing day/ night!!! <3


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. This time really the last one. It's again to make up for all the angst and basically just tooth-rotting fluff. I'm a little emotional that's over now. I really loved your all's comments!!! But maybe you want to stay with me and read my new Stray Kids FF, more about that at the end. But now enjoy the epilogue! <3

Coming back here is nothing like Felix had imaged. It's different. More peaceful, no heart racing. It doesn't feel like he is finally ruined with something that was missing the past three years. It's more like walking down a totally new world. The city is nothing like he remembers it. Not dark and mysterious anymore. Peaceful. Light. Friendly. He likes how many threes they have put up, making the city greener. Besides that a few years ago, there would have been barely any family going around hand in hand with their children. Playing around. It kind of reminds him of the cities they have stayed the past years. They have travelled around Australia, helping people, having a normal life. They were all able to finish school and learn a job they really wanted to do. Besides that Felix can walk hand in hand with his longtime boyfriend, without people looking weirded out at them. Three years ago he would have been arrested and sent to a special education home. To be honest the memory does kind of make the young men shutter. Back there he didn't know how much better life could be, not when he could compare, Felix wouldn't go back to this time for anything in this world.

"Since we are here you're smiling like an idiot." Changbin chuckled, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's just unbelievable how fast this city could change and we were a part of the reason."

"Don't cry, Lixie. I didn't know you're as emotional as Jisung." Said person overhears their conversation, looking offended.

"Shut up, Changbin! We're finally back. I'm allowed to be emotional."

"Of course you are." Minho immediately assures him, getting a fond look from his fiancé.

"Since he proposed to you, you're like a love drunk puppy following him everywhere and agreeing with everything" Jeongin giggled, teasing Minho, who glares at the youngest.

"He finally proposed?" Jaebum asks, joining the conversation. They haven't caught up with the others for a few months, but finally, they decided to meet in Seoul. "Marriage is really a big thing, you two should be sure about that." Everyone chuckles at the older's concern.

"Don't let Jinyoung hear that." Changbin laughs. "Or he might get the intention that you regret your decisions."

"Who regret's what." Everyone keeps quiet, with wide smiles, when Jinyoung suddenly joins them, putting an arm around his husband's waist.

"Come on tell me, guys?" Jinyoung pouts looking at them with big puppy eyes.

"Ask your husband," Felix smirks, before he decides it's better to leave them catching up with Chan and Woojin, who walk a little further than the rest of the group.

"Tell me what you all talked about." Felix can make out Jinyoung's voice, soon followed by Jaebums rambling.

"What did you guys do this time?" Chan asks, but it's obvious that he tries to hide a smile.

"Wasn't our fault."

"Definitely not."

Woojin and Chan only laugh, admiring the buildings around them.

"By the way, how was your honeymoon?" Felix wiggles his brows.

"Where were you again?" Woojin blushes slightly but immediately starts to tell them about their journey around the world. Chan really spoils his husband.

"And then we were in Germany. They have the best beer and a lot of awesome holographic cinemas. We saw this movie and it kinda made us think...it would be really amazing to have a small family...of course we have you guys, but it would be kind of nice to have children." Woojin smiles at the thought.

"We could adopt. Maybe here in Soul, or somewhere else. It's just a thought..."

"You two would be amazing parents," Felix says loving the idea. And really Chan and Woojin literally raised all of them especially Jeongin.

 "That would mean I'll become an uncle...OMG...can I babysit...please?" Chan chuckles.

"We will see, but I think you have to promise me not to teach them dabbing." Felix pouts. "It's the newest trend."

"It's not. It was many years ago and you shouldn't watch all that historical stuff it only helps you to learn dumb stuff." They all laugh, only Felix tries to remain mad.

"Are you teasing Felix again," Bambam asks, jumping next to the younger.

"I can't let you hurt my son."

"He is not your son!"

"He is." Bambam grins.

"You're more like twins with a terrible taste for what's in and what's out." Right after saying that, Yugyeom regrets what he said and immediately sprints away, trying to escape from his boyfriend and Felix who are really fast, chasing him down the street.

"You're boyfriend is really something." Chan chuckles.

"He is the best." Everyone would be able to see the adoration and love in Changbin's eyes when he watches Felix running around like a child.

"So?"

"What?" Changbin looks up at the older couple, raising his brows.

"Any weddings we have to attend in the future?" The blush on the younger's face is visible.

"You planned something?" Woojin screeches, immediately on the younger's side wanting to know every detail.

"I want to propose to him tonight."

"What tonight. OMG." Chan motions for his husband to be a little quieter or Felix will hear them.

"We had our first kiss on the top of the media tower before we got caught. The tower still remains. I thought it would be nice to do it up there. Have a nice dinner and then pop the question."

Woojin is literally swooning over how romantic that is.

"Who would have guessed that under those layers of black clothes, you're a total romantic."

"Shut up." Changbin only mumbles, but he still can't keep himself from smiling.

"This city might bring many bad memories with it, but we all grew up here and it's the reason we know each other."

"True." The other two agree.

"Then, good luck tonight." Chan smiles at the younger.

"Then only Hyunjin and Seungmin are left. Oh and we finally have to find someone for Jeongin...Where are they even." They turn around, seeing them at the end of their group.

"I guess they are arguing with Mark and Jackson again. They just can't decide who the couple with more visuals is."

"Clearly me and Minho," Jisung shouts from behind and immediately they all start discussing.

"Guys!" Jeongin snaps them out, pointing at a building. "That's the mall. He breaths, not quite believing it himself."

"They rebuild it." Felix steps to the side of his boyfriend again, taking his hand.

 "It looks so different."

"There are even shops again." Hyunjin notices.

"Should we go inside?"

"Why, not. Let's walk down our memory lane." They all agree, coming closer to the doors.

"You know..." Felix starts, looking at Changbin.

"What?"

"I'm glad to be here, but guess what I love the most about it?"

"That you can go shopping here!?"

"That too." The younger laughs at his boyfriend's answer. "But the best is that I'm here with you."

"That was terribly cheesy," Changbin remarks, but a smile is vivid on his lips.

"But that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Binnie." The lean in for a quick kiss before catching up with the others.

If they would have known about this three years ago, they probably wouldn't have believed that their lives would change that much. But it's nothing they would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already uploaded part one of my new Stray KIds AU. Same ships but with a different setting.  
> Titel: Not an ordinary Fairytale  
> Plot: They are forgotten. No one remembers them. No one wants them. Outcasts.   
> Felix never thought he would die, at least not that young. What’s even harder for him to imagine is that instead of a wonderful white heaven, he get’s a total nightmare as an afterlife. But maybe he is just looking at the whole thing in a wrong light. Maybe he is not as dead as he thought. Or maybe he has never been as alive as he thought. (Fairytale AU, Modern AU)
> 
> It would mean much to me if you would take your time and check it out. Besides that, I love every single one who reads my stories. THANK YOU AND HAVE THE BEST DAY/NIGHT EVER!!!!!


End file.
